Gomenasai, My Love
by MikuPinku
Summary: A woman fated to have a demon as her Gekkai Henkai. Kakashi falling in love with Iruka's best friend, a once well known Geisha, who was secretly never deflowered. She leaves and comes back suddenly after her kidnapping? What's going on here?
1. A Question and a thought

AN: I would strongly suggest you realize this before you begin the story…

I consider SakuSasu pairing cute, but I prefer GaaSaku and HinaGaa. Because I'm a lazy bum, I didn't feel like being too in dept on the couples for Sakura, probably because I intend to focus mainly on Kakashi, so I just placed two and two together…

-***If you want to see a picture of Yumi for better detail, for the best image please look at my user page. ***[yes I like the concept of feeling like "god" because I made the image using the sims 2]

- I love you flamers! *gives cookies* and all of you can kiss my foot! ;x

-Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Yumi! (and random characters that I randomly put in for the story.) :]

-Reviews let me know if I'm wasting my time on this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was Monday. Kakashi awoke to the sound of a knock on his door. He placed his mask on, and stepped out of his bedroom.

"Just a moment," Kakashi yawned to the knock.

"I can wait." A feminine voice replied. It wasn't urgent, but it wasn't as if it was a complaint for his late reply. Kakashi finally arrived to the door fully dressed in his ninja gear. He opened the door, his eye widened slightly to the sight of the kunoichi at the door.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?"

"Good morning Hatake-san, I'm afraid that my voice may not have sounded urgent enough, but it appears that something has happened to one of the ninjas in your cell." She looked him in the eye. Her eyes appeared full of seriousness.

"Explain yourself."

"It's Sasuke-san. He was attacked by a group of girls from the Ninja Academy."

Kakashi stared at her. She in turn looked at him completely serious.

"Why was he attacked by girls…?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Sakura-san for that." She smiled slightly seeing the awkwardness at the situation. They still stood at the door, as the awkwardness began to become very irritating to the Kunoichi.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you, but I must be abrupt."

Kakashi was silent.

"I request that you meet Sasuke-kun yourself, I have to teach a group of medical ninjas in an hour. Allow me to guide you there." Her voice changed to be quiet, which was completely strange to the situation.

He grabbed his key and locked the door. She stepped to the side, and waited for his reply.

"I never caught your name." He looked down at her; she was shorter than him, a 5'6" slender woman, as for him, a 6'3" lean man. She was pale, almost as a Geisha, her lips was naturally red, her left eye was purple, her right, was a dark brown. She gave a frail appearance, but she left the setting uneasy as they took a turn left out of his apartment.

"My Name? It's Karasu Yumiko, just call me Yumi for short. Everyone does for some reason." They took another right; they were close to the exit.

"Is Kimi-san acceptable?" They were outside of his apartment; the streets were crowded with villagers.

"That's fine, Hatake-san, "She looked around, it was too crowded for her preference. "Would it be easier if we jumped on top of the buildings Hatake-san?"

He walked up on the apartment wall, she smiled in amusement. She ran to the building across and jumped to the roof.

'_I'm not going to lie, this Kunoichi is too much like Sai. On top of that, she's got the Uchida eye. I wonder how well she copes with situations. '_

"Looks like I better keep a move on with this lady."

"I like to move fast, sorry." She smiled at him, as he came to the building roof.

She jumped from the roof to roof to the hospital. He in turn followed, until she was suddenly stopped, by a ninja with a long sword, with a long black pony tail.

"What's this beauty doing here?"

She looked at the ninja; her mouth was a complete line. Her hand twitched for her black sword that was on her back. Kakashi suddenly appeared behind her, his hand was on her twitching hand. The ninja glanced up at Kakashi.

"The name is Koga, mind if I take her off your hands?" The mood was like a stand off, Koga grabbed his sword.

"I'm sorry, Koga, I gotta take my wife to the hospital, she's on her first month right now." Kakashi looked at him. "Isn't that right honey?" He slid his hand around her waist, as a reaction, Yumi twitched a little, scared of his touch.

"Really now, this little frail porcelain doll is taken huh? " He let go of his sword.

Yumi stared at the ground her face was blushing and at the same time she was furious at Kakashi's ridiculous excuse. Kakashi smiled under his mask, grinning for ear to ear. He linked his hands with hers, enjoying her blushing furious mood.

"Gomenasai,'my love'," she said in a cool like tone.

"Looks like I'll leave you alone then… Kakashi… It'd be wise to hold your woman better." Koga disappeared, with his last words, "Seeya, my Love."

Kakashi let go of Yumi's waist, Yumi turned away from him, her back behind the laughing Kakashi

"Well looks like that was interesting."

"I would appreciate it, if next time you would let me handle the situation, 'Honey', seeing that apparently I bare your child."

Her voice was cold as a result, Kakashi stopped laughing.

"Now if you excuse my abruptness, we must leave now." She jumped onto another roof, Kakashi followed, obediently.

'_I ought to punch him in the face for that. I bet he did that to see me get pissed. Now I owe the jerk a favor.'_

She did a back flip in the air landing on another building; she jumped to another one as he followed. Kakashi looked at her, smiling.

'_I bet she wants to kill me right now. But looks like she owes me now.'_

She stopped in front of a building; she turned, only to end up being near his chest. She could hear his heart, him breathing, she blushed for a moment. She fell back unable to keep her balance, Kakashi caught her.

"D—n it, Why the hell is he saving me left to right today?!" she whispered furiously.

"Looks like I'm saving you everywhere today Kimi-san." He winked, as let her go.

Yumi did a back flip, and then jumped onto another building. They were two blocks away from the hospital.

"I'm sorry Hatake-san, but I'm in a hurry, I suggest you move faster." She said while in the air, he glanced up, as she back flipped then suddenly disappeared.

"She wasn't kidding about moving fast." He disappeared as he was in the air; he appeared beside her, as she stood in front of the building.

"It's about time; they weren't kidding when they said that you like to take your time." She handed him a piece of paper. "This contains the admittance form for you to enter. Sakura-chan is already in the room waiting. As for Uzamaki-san I have no idea where is he. According to Iruka-san, he should be training with Jiraya-san." She looked at her watch.

"Thank you."

"I should be saying the same to you; I'm 15 minutes late for my class. Glad you could be fast enough!" She smiled, as she did the hand signs to summon herself to the Ninja Academy. Kakashi's eye glanced at her, showing his attention.

"If you have any questions just ask Iruka-san for information about my whereabouts. It was nice to meet you, bye bye!" She disappeared.

Kakashi looked behind him; the hospital was like a skyscraper. He stepped in to the service desk.

"Sasuke over here is in that room." She pointed to the room on the second floor on the building map.

"Arigato."

He took the elevator to the second floor. Where he arrived to Sasuke room, Sasuke was stuck, belted to the bed, while Sakura sat there with a needle in her hand.

"Kakashi-sensei TELL HER TO LET ME FREE!" Sasuke struggled and yelled with all his might. Meanwhile, Kakashi pulled out his favorite book, _Makeout Paradise_.

Sakura tested the needle, and smiled at Sasuke. "Well who is the idiot who went by the Academy even though you are dating me?"

Sasuke glared and gave up struggling. "All right, you've made your point, shoot that stupid needle in."

"Sakura what are you giving him?"Kakashi looked up from his book out of curiosity.

"Painkillers."

"Aren't you supposed to make him swallow pills?" Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"Normally, yes, but in this case, I'm going to be healing some of his broken bones later, so he'll need a strong dose of it. And it's faster to get it into his blood stream. Hold still Sasuke-kun." Sakura injected the needle into arm.

"Alrighty, lets get this chakra healing on the road!" Naruto jumped through the bedroom window landing beside Sakura.

Sakura glanced at Naruto, "You got taller again!"

Naruto looked up and checked his height, "Nuh uh!"

"What ever… Anyway, hold Sasuke's leg for me I gotta heal it."

Naruto went over to Sasuke's leg, and held it straight. Meanwhile, Kakashi continued reading his book.

"I want you to adjust it a little so we can fix the bone correctly."

"Like make it straight?"

"Yeah, he's got an open fracture, so it'll be better off if we can adjust it now. Just try to make it straight as possible."

"Oks, if you say so."

Sasuke winced in pain as they adjusted his leg, which was bent in a slight angle. As soon as Naruto was done straightening Sasuke's leg, Sakura took two pieces of wood and placed beside his leg, and wrapped around it with bandages.

"Okay this is going to hurt, a little, but it would've been worse if I didn't use the painkillers."

"Bring it."

Sakura did the hand signs and her hands glowed green, she placed her hands on Sasuke's leg, there was a cracking sound from Sasuke's leg. Naruto stared in curiosity and from the fact that you have to stare at something when it looks gruesome. Sasuke eye twitched when he felt his leg hurting him.

"Alright, just a little more… I got to grab the nerves and heal those real quick," said Sakura.

As soon as the repairs were done, Sakura removed the bandages.

"You have to stay overnight, because we got to clean the cuts on your arm and give you stitches, but over all you'll do alright." She later left the room, with a smile on her face.

"It sucks to be you Sasuke." Naruto smirked.

"Explain," Sasuke said paranoid.

"Their food sucks."

"Crap."

"At least you got Sakura-chan."

"Maybe I'll get her to grab me some good food."

"She might just cook for you."

The stared at each other and laughed.

"Sakura can't cook!" laughed Sasuke.

Kakashi looked up from his book, and glanced at the clock. It was eleven in the morning.

_Maybe I'll pay Karasu-san a visit. But I got to find Iruka. _

He glanced at Naruto, "hey Naruto-kun."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei?"

"Can you tell Ikura-sensei to meet me at the Fourth's grave?"

"Sure." Naruto ran out the window to find Iruka. Kakashi returned to his book again.

Sakura returned into the room with food that she personally made herself. It looked appetizing, but did it taste appetizing was the question in Sasuke's mind.

"Looks good," Sasuke said trying to be convincing as he could, while getting the chopsticks ready to dive into the appealing concoction. He took a bite of the carrots, he chewed slowly.

"Well? Isn't it good? I'm learning how to cook from Okasan and from Yumi-senpai."

Kakashi looked up at Sakura, "Tell me what you know about Karasu-san, Sakura."

"Sure, she's recently entered the village. Some have said she's has been trained under a samurai who has taken her under his wing when she was an infant. There's a story going around that she's a descendant of the Hyuuga clan because she can see ninpu. She's very kind, she helps out with teaching. According to Iruka-sensei they were childhood friends before she was kidnapped by a gang when they brutally man-slaughtered her parents. These are only the rumors I've heard except the information I've heard from Iruka-sensei."

"I see. Thank you."

Naruto suddenly came into the room, "Iruka-sensei said that he'll meet you there, and he said he's going to bring Karasu-sensei with him."

Kakashi bowed his head in thanks. He closed his book and tucked it into his back pocket. "Alright, I'm off to meet Karasu-san and Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto you should try this, it's pretty good!" Sasuke handed him a pair of chopsticks. Sakura smiled then turned to Kakashi.

"Why are you so interested in Yumi-senpai?"

Naruto face made a mischievous smile. "I think Sensei has a crush on Karasu-san," he whispered to Sakura.

"Hope you recover quickly Sasuke-kun, Sayonara."

Kakashi left the room, as he ex-students watched him leave.

* * *

I think I am definitely going to need more than one Beta reader. xD Please someone come here and help me? D:


	2. Unpacking

AN: REVIEW AND COMMENT MERCI BEAUCOUP! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

_Previously…_

_"Why are you so interested in Yumi-senpai?" _

_ Naruto face made a mischievous smile. "I think Sensei has a crush on Karasu-san", he whispered to Sakura, while sampling the dish. _

_ "Hope you recover quickly Sasuke-kun, Sayonara," said Kakashi ignoring the comment. _

_Kakashi left the room, his three students watched him leave, dumbfounded. _

_

* * *

  
_

He left the hospital and walked to the fourth's grave. Iruka stood next to Yumiko, laughing while he fiddled in his pockets. He noticed that Yumiko held a bouquet of roses that she placed on top of the fourth's grave.

"Konichiwa." Kakashi walked up to the grave.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said.

Yumiko bowed before the grave, and then walked down the steps.

"So shall we head out for some ramen?" She smiled to Iruka.

"I thought you didn't want ramen." He laughed looking down at her different colored eyes.

"I don't. But someone over there does." She looked up at a tree. Small specks of blond hair showed through some of the leaves, while large amounts of cussing and screaming "I can do it! Believe it!"

"Hey Naruto! Get your butt down here," yelled Iruka while looking up at the mischievous hero of Kohonagare.

Naruto jumped down and looked at the slender Kunoichi that smiled. Her outside features were beautiful, her skin was as white as snow, her lips were as red as cherries, her eyes, however were the opposite, one eye was purple the other was black. She wore a yukata, on the back there was black cherry blossoms, she wore black leggings and black fishnets, with black flats. As for her village sign, she wore it on her forehead, on her left arm, under her Yukata; she bore the Anbu O.P sign. On the contrary, below the yukata, there were scars everywhere, from the beatings she received from the gang.

"Konichiwa Naruto-san." She bowed before him.

"Konichiwa."

"Shall we head out for ramen?"

"Hai!" Yumiko and Naruto cheered.

"EH? You like ramen too?" Naruto gaped at Yumiko.

"Like? Love! If it wasn't for the fact that I'm crazy about vegetables and a balanced diet I would've eaten it everyday!"

Iruka laughed, while Kakashi smiled. 'Looks like this Kunoichi is a lot like Naruto, but a lot like me as well, I have a feeling this is going to be interesting."

They went to the ramen shop, chatted and ate. Kakashi chose not to eat, seeing he didn't feel like taking off his mask, and that he already ate on his way to meet Yumiko. Iruka and Yumiko chatted like they've known each other since forever.

"So where have you been all this time Iruka?" Yumiko munched on the ramen toppings while Naruto, the ramen terrorist, was already asking for his third serving.

"Oh the usual, taking my old sensei's place and being the teacher for the future Shinobis…"

"So who's the new lady Iruka-sensei? I've never seen her around these parts!" One of the cooks winked at Yumiko while the served ramen to Naruto's fourth serving.

"She's just recently returned to the Leaf Village, she's been away for a while."

"Hello, the name's Yumiko." She smiled.

The cook stared at her and began to get a bloody nose from her gorgeous face. Kakashi, and the others stared as they ate.

"I suggest you take the day off Ikuto-san," said the owner embarrassed by his actions his employee shown before his customers and a gorgeous looking woman.

"H-Hai…" He covered his nose from embarrassment and left the ramen shop.

Yumiko finished her bowl and pulled out her wallet.

"How much?" She looked up from her bowl.

"No need to worry, Kakashi has already paid for it." Iruka replied while biting into his crab meat.

"Eh? But I didn't see him pay the bill…"

"HEY! Since when did Kakashi-sensei pay for other people's ramen!?" Naruto looked up from his noodle covered face.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, fortunately it was lucky for him to hide it, however no one could tell but Yumiko when she saw his eye have a slight smiling gleam to it.

He whispered, "Gomenasai, for ruining your chances."

Yumiko smiled, and stepped up to Kakashi, "Two can play at that game Hatake-san." She muttered under her breath.

After twenty minutes everyone was finished, while Naruto returned to his training. While Kakashi, Iruka and Yumiko walked down the street to Yumiko's apartment she recently rented. On the way there was many produce and clothing shops, and most importantly for Kakashi, a book store. They entered a weapons store, to stock up on some kunai and summoning scrolls.

"So how exactly do you know the fourth Hokage, Yumi-san?" Kakashi questioned as he was looking at some summoning scrolls while Yumiko was eyeing a black sword.

"Let's say in a way it was like your typical bump into someone incident." She pulled the sword off the rack and eyed it. Little did the others know she held her weapons under her yukata, which no one would be able to tell.

"So you somehow bumped into the fourth?"

"Not quite." She placed down the sword, and began to look at some throwing stars.

"I used to know Naruto's mother as a child." She stated quietly as possible.

Kakashi looked up at her, in shock, and then stared at Iruka, who looked down in guilt of this secret.

"The poor boy, to have a fate like that, "She held a black dagger, and checked it's sharpness with her finger nail. " I've heard what happened with Iruka when nine tails was loose, my father and mother suffered the same fate."

'_Good that's one rumor cleared up._' Kakashi thought.

"Miss, you shouldn't be doing that, your hands are far too gentle for that." One of the sales clerks stated firmly as she removed the dagger disappointed at its dullness. "Aren't you supposed to be in downtown in the teashop?" Assuming she was a Geisha.

"Don't worry about me." She waved her hand, provoking a light gesture.

"If you say so m'am." The clerk walked away, disappointed.

"So you and Iruka have known each other a while?" Jiraya jumped in from behind, Yumiko turned and looked up at the toad sage. Jiraya looked down at the gorgeous woman; she looked tired but full of energy.

"Hello Jiraya-sama, how nice to finally find the author of _Make out Paradise_ series." She bowed, and held a firm fist under her breast.

"Kakashi I never knew you were the type to date!" Jiraya winked at Kakashi while nudging him.

Iruka walked up and held an arm around Yumiko's shoulder.

"You guys didn't know? We are engaged." Iruka exclaimed.

The group was quiet Kakashi looked up from his book for a moment, while Jiraya stared at Iruka.

Yumiko jumped and turned around and unleashed her hidden fist… into the weakest point for any male… in the family jewels…

Iruka was on the ground, grabbing his precious jewels, while he cried silently.

"Surely you've learned by now Iruka-kun that I don't joke around like that." She placed her folded her arms once again, while she glanced at Kakashi smiling sweetly.

Kakashi grew wide eyed, and stared at Jiraya.

'_WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED!? DID SHE JUST PUNCH HIM IN THE BALLS?!'_

Jiraya stared at the mysterious violent Kunoichi. 'She must be Mara's (AN: Mara = Asian version of Satan) spawn!!!!'

"Gomenasai, Jiraya-san, I didn't mean for you to see me like that." Yumiko bowed.

Meanwhile Iruka lay on the ground crying and still grabbing his manhood. Kakashi stared at the poor child hood friend oaf.

Yumiko returned to browsing the lovely swords around the shop. Jiraya began to wonder if he should even DARE try to hit on this woman, while Kakashi returned to reading _Ichi Ichi Make out Paradise. _

Yumiko bought three lovely blades with kanji to use for practice as well as three dozen packages of daggers and needles. As for the men, they simply bought the usual expected supplies, kunais and summoning scrolls… As for Iruka he invested in armor tidy whities...

The group disbanded after their items were bought, only this time, Iruka paid for everything. Yumiko unfortunately was beaten again. Iruka and Kakashi walked her back home to her apartment, hoping to help her with moving her stuff unpacking and what not's, while Jiraya decided to go pay his lovely girlfriend Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

Kakashi read his book once again while they walked up the stairs to the apartment, on Zen Avenue.

Meanwhile Iruka was burdened of carrying all her stuff, as she began to fiddle for the right key at the door numbered 1366.

"Hey hurry up would ya? This stuff weighs a ton! You women and your expenses, I knew I should've rethought about helping you out!"

"Oh, you know you love me, if it wasn't for the fact that I almost make better ramen than that shop. You would've hated me in the Academy!" Yumiko unlocked the door while giggling.

"But I do, you freaking prodigy!" Iruka placed her stuff on the floor, while Kakashi walked in.

Yumiko stuck her tongue out at Iruka like little children teasing one another.

"Alrighty, you boys ready to help?"

Kakashi placed a bookmark in the book and closed it. "Ready when you'll be."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

* * *

mmmphf?


	3. Manners please!

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously: _

_Yumiko stuck her tongue out at Iruka like little children teasing one another. _

"_Alrighty, you boys ready to help?" _

_Kakashi placed a bookmark in the book and closed it. "Ready when you'll be." _

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door. _

_

* * *

  
_

"I'll get it!" Yumiko cheerfully exclaimed as she walked for the door.

"Hello is this home of the Karasu residence…" Gai-sensei was at the door looking slowly up from the smooth curves of the woman to the face of a pale Geisha doll. He paused when his eyes leveled to Yumiko's.

"Yes it is how may I help you?" Yumiko smiled, thinking that this man could really use a wardrobe makeover.

Gai suddenly stammered for a moment, unable to think what to say, when suddenly Rock Lee ran all the way down the hallway stopping when he was face to face to Gai sensei.

"GAI SENSEI!!!" He jumped for the embrace.

Usually the expectation was for Gai to be ready for the embrace, only in this case, he did the complete opposite. He moved to the side, and Lee fell down on the ground.

Yumiko gasped, "Aw, are you alright?"

"Don't worry he'll be alright, however, I don't know if I'll be." Gai suddenly grabbed her hands close to his face.

"Eh?" said Yumiko dumbfounded.

"Gai, I think it would be wise if you let the poor woman be." Kakashi walked in on the totally awkward not even close to romantic scene.

Gai let go of her hands, and Yumiko went into her home. He, unfortunately, felt the 'youthful' rejection. Yumiko ran to her fridge and got an ice pack for Lee.

Lee was on the ground still, wondering why his lovely youthful sensei did such a thing to him. Yumiko crouched on the ground and shook Lee a little.

"Hey are you alright? Here's some ice for your face." Yumiko handed him the ice pack.

"Arigato," Lee shook his head in gratitude.

"Kakashi could you and Iruka unpack the sofa and the television?"

"Allow me!" Gai was ready to jump into the room, when Yumiko grabbed his shirt and threw him into the ground.

"I would prefer that you didn't. I apologize for being rude, as a hostess but I would appreciate it if you would be mannered in my home." Yumiko gaze lost its happy color; it looked completely serious enough that even Iruka didn't bother to try to relieve the situation.

"I apologize for my irrationalness, Karasu-sensei." Gai looked down in shame of his 'youthful' actions.

"Gomenasai Karasu-sensei for being a burden on you," Lee bowed apologetically.

"Please enter my home; I'll make you some tea." Yumiko smiled.

Kakashi and Iruka unpacked the sofa and TV and placed them where Yumiko requested in matter of seconds, in the living room.

"It's nice to have company, thanks for the help." Yumiko smiled.

A small bark and a low growl came from a room across her bedroom. Everyone tensed but Yumiko.

"Iruka could you help unpack my CDs and alphabetize them on the shelf, Gai, please help Kakashi unpack my dishes, I'll be back in just a moment." Yumiko bowed humbly before her guests while attending to the unusual growl.

"I'm sorry if you have issues with my guests, Tsunei." Yumiko unlocked the chain from the black wolf's neck. There were three wolves, two grown wolves, one black with the white colored sign for Yang, he had eyes that were white, and his name was Tsunei. And the other white with the black colored sign for Ying with black dark eyes and her name was Yuumei . As for the little pup, he was known as Zenmei, he was an unusual little wolf pup with gray fur with red eyes, he was extremely curious, but he stayed close to Yuumei, his mother.

"I expected that you brought us our food at the very least?" Said Yuumei, she was currently breastfeeding Zenmei, the newborn pup.

"I did, I'll give it to you when Tsunei introduces himself to our guests." She smiled.

"The things I've done for you, little one." Tsunei sighed.

She smiled and scratched him behind the ears. "Thank you Tsunei," she whispered only for him to hear. He licked her cheek in response.

"Let us meet our guests shall we Yumiko?" said Tsunei, "I'll bring you your food, Yuumei, momentarily."

The Kunoichi and he-wolf left the room, as they met her guests, who completely fulfilled her requests.

"I'm sorry for being a rude hostess I haven't prepared the food for you." Yumiko left Tsunei alone, for the fridge, to prepare snacks for her guests. Iruka completed his alphabetizing task to meet the black wolf.

"Hello Iruka-kun, how long has it been?"

"Hey Tsunei, you old wolf, it's been ok." He scratched him behind his ears. Everyone in the room tensed but Yumiko and Iruka.

Lee simply stared at the wolf. "Hello Tsunei-kun?"

Gai and Kakashi finished completing their dish task, as they looked at the wolf.

"You two smell like sweat, " Tsunei's nose twitched.

"It's hard not to break these dishes. She's fond of China isn't she?"

Tsunei walked up to Kakashi ignoring Lee's presence, and looked up panting. "That she is, but there's a reason for it."

"Really? Do tell!"

"Us."

Yumiko smiled as she finished the last of the snacks. She created a high tower of fruits and adorable little cakes of cheesecake and carrot cake. Everyone but Yumiko was hungry.

Gai and Lee helped with setting up some her paintings on the wall, they were of Geshias and lovely scenes of the ocean.

Kakashi and Iruka helped set up some of her plants around the room as she instructed to position them.

Tsunei, on the other hand, got to help and moved the dinner table, while he set up some of the flowers on the table cloth. Yumiko set up her bedroom on her own with the help of her doppelgangers and finished the job in matter of minutes, she later returned to put away the weapons she bought into the closet by her bedroom. Everyone helped out with cleaning, moving things where they should be, sweeping and most of all helping her get rid of the delicious snacks!

They were exhausted, but the desserts made it worth it.

"Kakashi aren't you going to eat any?" said Iruka.

"Probably not."

Yumiko made a grimace.

"I heard from a sensei that you don't like sweet stuff, that's fine, because I'll make you eat it!" She grabbed a case where it was perfect for holding little cakes and placed one of each kind of cake in the case, it looked as appetizing as the tower of snacks.

"You're going to eat this, and you're going to return the case!" She smiled triumphantly.

"How are you going to know if I don't?"

"Simple, you'll look at me the same way."

Iruka shrugged for a moment, then reminisced over the past when she made cakes for him to test, he realized, that her cooking was better than anyone he knew.

"Kakashi, taking from experience, you'll like it." Iruka winked.

Gai and Lee enjoyed the food gobbling it down using the utmost manners they could. Yumiko smiled, and handed Tsunei some food to give to the other wolves. He later returned laying on the couch appearing to be sleeping, but actually keeping a close eye on the guests.

Yumiko smiled and laughed as they socialized. Kakashi sat on the couch next to Tsunei and scratched his ears, familiar with the dog instinct.

"It appears I have to rethink about my ideas about Yumiko," He said quietly to Tsunei.

"That's good, because I'll have to bite your hand off if you thought of her like those other women. She's been like another offspring of mine. She's lived a hard life, seeing what you humans do to one another. You corrupted race." He muttered.

"Your right about us, Tsunei and you'd probably like Pakkun, you two would make such fine canine friends."

Everyone was stuffed from the snacks, and sought to burn it all off while training the very next day, they sat around the living room, socializing. Gai, Lee and Kakashi decided that they would leave, seeing it was getting late. Kakashi continued to have second aspects about this new Kunoichi, as he left.

Iruka stayed, as a long old friend of Yumiko's.

Everyone left, but Iruka, who sat next to Tsunei. Yumiko said her goodbyes and made sure that Kakashi would get the sweets, she later returned to sit next to Iruka.

"You've changed, neechan." Iruka spread his arms around the chair.

"I would say the same about you, Iruka-kun."

She stretched a little and got out of the seat. "I'll be back momentarily, I'm going to change."

"You do that."

Yumiko left Iruka, to change into her Pajamas. While Iruka, checked his breath, and smoothed his hair a little and checked if there was anything else wrong with his attire. Partially under the impression that he would 'get some' with Yumiko who appeared with a pair of cotton pajamas that did not look nowhere close to what Iruka had in mind. Iruka made a grimace that Yumiko glanced at as she sat next to him.

"You pervert. I saw your face. You thought you were actually going to get laid tonight eh?"

"Can't you blame a guy for trying?" He wrapped his arm around her.

"I probably could, only you know as well as I do that you haven't even hit first base with me yet." She removed his arm off her shoulder. Iruka scooted to the side of the sofa, while Yumiko replaced herself to the chair across from her. Her eyes became tired, and exhausted.

"Thanks for helping out Iruka-kun."

"Thanks for getting me fat."

"Anytime," Yumiko smiled.

"So tell me, how are you back in Kohona?"

"If I told you would you believe me seriously?"

"Depends, are you going to let me ask you out on a date?"

Tsunei growled at Iruka, while Yumiko laughed. "I would rethink that if I were you, even if you were Yumiko's childhood friend I would still be… agitated by that."

"Ok, I may or may not believe her, if she would agree to do one thing." Iruka turned to the wolf.

"Which would be?"

"To allow me to marry her," Iruka's face was serious.

Tsunei growled, "You know I don't take jokes very well." His fangs began to show a little.

Iruka laughed, "Alright, alright, enough joking, how's about she will honor this promise," Iruka turned eye to eye to Yumiko, "that Yumi-chan does not under any circumstances under her will, that she will leave Kohona."

Tsunei stopped growling, and walked over to Yumi-chan his head on her lap, Iruka unfortunately was seething with jealousy of how lucky that wolf was.

"I'll accept this promise, but you will listen to this story, you will keep it a secret, and most importantly, I want you to allow me to watch over Naruto-kun."

"But we need to speak to the Hokage about this."

"I know, but I'm talking about as a teacher, you taught him when he was young. Allow me to look after him…"

Iruka looked at Yumiko seriously, "as a parent?"

"Yes. As a parent, all his life, he did not have any siblings, Jiraya was like a grandfather to him, Hokage-sama a grandmother, but he never had a close parent like you. You are like a father to him. I can see it in his eyes whenever he sees you. As he grows you no longer look at him as a delinquent student." She smiled while looking down, "But as a father."

"I accept."


	4. Adoption

**Chapter 4:**

**AN: ** I understand that it's illogical for a little brothel chick not to get attacked by some man, but there's a purpose for it, which will of course be explained in the upcoming chapters. Then again if you're really good you may be able to see the symbolic meaning for her to be untouched.

Yumiko is twenty four years old, and is at the same rank as Kakashi.

* * *

_Previously: _

_Iruka looked at Yumiko seriously, "as a parent?" _

_ "Yes. As a parent, all his life, he did not have any siblings, Jiraya was like a grandfather to him, Hokage-sama a grandmother, but he never had a close parent like you. You are like a father to him; I can see it in his eyes whenever he sees you. As he grows you no longer look at him as a delinquent student." She smiled while looking down, "But as a father." _

_ "I accept."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Good, now allow me to explain why I've been gone and why I have returned."

Iruka began to stretch out a little and began to get comfortable, the only memories he held of her, was when he saw her get taken away from their first S rank mission, by a group of ninja bandits.

"As you remember I was kidnapped, never to be heard of again until now. I've escaped; unfortunately, their whole group was filled with ninjas who knew my family Gekkai Henkai. They all wanted it desperately, and plotted to murder me in order to steal my eyes.

But little did they know that there was a samurai, who helped me escape. They broke my ankle and my arm, their leader looked at me as a chance to sell me to a brothel as soon as he was finished stealing my family genetic heirloom. I was unable to move, but there was a servant girl who mastered in healing, who assisted me. She mended my broken bones, but she still kept me bound to their village, by placing a seal upon me. One month after, they bandits decided to keep me as I was, but I was to be their weapon, they 'sold me' to a brothel, where they had two female ninjas disguised as Geishas to protect me.

"I was only to sing, dance, and to provide entertainment, they made sure I was to be untouched by any man. Within one year, I was considered a master, my dancing to my entertainment was unmatched, and at age 15 they nicknamed me Water Lily. No man could grasp me, but I was not to be tainted by anyone. I desperately tried to free myself from the curse they set upon me, but all attempts were futile.

"The brothel closed down, and Water Lily was no longer spoken of, when I was 17. I continued to train; they saw my ability through my number attempts to break the curse, so they placed me to the samurai. Who treated me as his own daughter, his name was Hykusi Naoki. He was my master, and he was the one who freed me, who protected me with his life. He showed me bushido, the way of the samurai, I finished his training before any other pupil within one year I finished all branches of the samurai. Naoki knew of my seal, and knew how to break it.

"One night in the middle of winter, he broke my seal. But he paid his life for it."

Yumiko's eyes slowly began to moisten, tears fell down her cheeks, "He told me to flee, and I tried to save him, from what I knew from the medical ninja who healed me before. But it was too late, I had to run, and so I fled."

Iruka got out of the chair and gave her a tissue. "Please continue when you are ready."

Yumiko dried her tears, and took a deep breath, "I fled to a small village near by the land of sand. I was nineteen, I didn't have any kunais, and I only had my Kimono and my master's jacket and sword on me.

There I found my two wolves, Tsunei, and Yuumei, held captive, they were sold, and I brought them back, by working for the owner's wife. It was she who taught me how to cook in a different aspect. I provided entertainment, using what I learned from the Geshia training, I danced, and acted, as a result, their business boomed with customers. I made sure of it that no one would recognize me. I was 20, when I had finally finished paying my two wolves off.

From there I decided to move to land of sand, I met with Gaara, the Kazakage, and became a citizen for three years. From there I worked at the school teaching the children, where I became adequately paid, I saved up, and worked for the land of sand, still bearing my headband. I decided to move over here, three years later, after feeling homesick, and from what I heard about the Uzamaki Naruto, son of the Fourth."

Iruka sighed and combed his hair with his hand. "You realize what I've been hearing about you through the streets?"

"I'm a whore who lives to serve Jiraya? I'm a slut who was forced to abandon the Shinobi ways because I have no money? A possible calamity to the world that would cause infatuation and full chaos to the land of fire?" She waved her hand, "I have heard this many times over, ever since I was in grade school."

"Alright, I believe you, seeing we made that promise."

It was midnight, and Yumiko was yawning, Iruka too was ready to leave for some sleep. Iruka did a large yawn, and rubbed his eyes, "Alright, I'm going to call it for a night, I'll be back tomorrow to help with the unpacking. I've got some papers to grade."

"Would you like some coffee to go?" Yumiko prepared a canteen of coffee before he could even reply.

"Thanks." Yumiko handed the canteen and led him to the door.

"You are welcome, and be careful."

"Oyasumi, Yumi-chan"

"Oyasumi, Iruka-niisan." Yumiko closed the door and went to bed with her pack of wolves.

"It's interesting he still loves you after all this time Yumi-sama," said Yuumei. The female wolf huddled close to Yumi and Zenmei.

"It is, even though he knows I don't feel the same way."

"No matter, it gives us the better excuse to kill him if he tries something stupid," said Tsunei.

Yumiko yawned, "Enough, we must sleep, and I have to meet Tsunade-sama to talk about my residence here, and you three."

"Agreed," said Zenmei.

The group slept, meanwhile on the other side of the village, Kakashi stayed up trying to figure out what was strange about Ms. Karasu.

He paced around his bedroom; unable to read his book, the food she gave him was in the fridge. One cake was eaten, placed on a plate in his room, by his book.

'How is she able to have wolves and not be part of Kiba's clan? She's not of even my clan either, but the rumor doesn't even help add up to what could be known about her. Perhaps tomorrow, seeing I'm free, I'll help her unpack to get to the bottom of this,' Kakashi unable to figure out what was going on with the new Kunoichi, decided to sleep, fully aware that he may be sleep deprived.

The following day, during the morning, Yumiko finished up unpacking, the items for her bedroom, she hung her clothing, folded blankets and unpacked her books for her library. She glanced around the home, and began to start hanging her paintings and fake flowers. She set up the bathroom and cleaned whatever could be cleaned. By the afternoon she went to the Hokage to talk about her residence and her proposal to look after Naruto, her apartment had an extra room fortunately she left alone for Naruto.

On her way, she met up with Kakashi, who was still curious about the rumors and the true identity of this Kunoichi.

"Hello Hatake-san, nice to see you during this lovely day." Yumiko was walking down the street to the Hokage.

"Likewise, Yumiko-san," said Kakashi.

Yumiko turned around abruptly and Kakashi almost bumped into her.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you concerning Naruto."

"What of it?"

"I would like to take him under my care, he needs a mother."

"You plan to adopt him?" He said curious about this reply.

"Not quite, I haven't discussed with him entirely yet, but from what I've seen, I would like to take care of him. The forth and his wife, died for the village, and for these past sixteen years, he's been on his own. Raised by Jiraya like a grandfather, Iruka was like a father, you were like a close teacher to him, and I want to be a mother for him."

"Forgive me for intruding, but I don't understand what benefit you get out of this."

"Kakashi what benefit did I get from moving to this village?"

"I have no idea, can you answer me the question why are you in this village?"

"Depends, are you worried if someone from the Anbu Ops from the age of 13 is within this village?"

Kakashi stared for a moment, "Show me your proof."

"I have no reason to. You've entered my apartment; you would've smelt my mask somewhere around seeing you helped unpack."

"True, but what if I didn't smell it, what excuse would I have then?"

Yumiko smiled, "I suggest you figure out a way to find out then hm?" She turned and went to Tsunade, Kakashi followed.

"Regarding Naruto do what you want, but I suggest you answer my questions first before I let Koga back on you."

She glared at him.

"Keep in mind, I've known the rumors, and allow me to tell you something, they are all lies."

"So the concept of you being a Geisha known as Water Lily isn't a rumor?"

Yumiko frowned," well to start, I haven't been ripped yet."

She placed her finger on her lips like a helpless innocent bystander.

"But if you want me to perform for you, I'll gladly do it on one condition: You show me what you look like under both masks."

Kakashi gaped, 'Damnit, what kind of woman is this? She's wiser than she looks. "I'll pass."

Yumiko smiled, and her hand dropped." Good, now if you excuse me, I would like for you to follow me to Tsunade."

Kakashi silently obeyed her request as he followed her to the Hokage's home. After a while, they finally arrived, knocking on the door, waiting for the reply to enter.

"Enter."

"Ohayo, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said.

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama." Yumiko bowed, respectfully.

Jiraya sat on the opposite side of the room, while Naruto sat in the chair, munching on some ramen, fully aware of Yumi's plans for him.

"Please show me your papers, and Jiraya go get me Anbu." Jiraya left the room, to retrieve her.

Yumiko showed Tsunade the papers, Kakashi walked over to a corner and pulled out his book.

"Interesting you used to live at the land of sand."

Yumiko stayed silent.

"So tell me, why have you chosen to live in this village?"

"Well, I was kidnapped a couple of years ago, only to be freed, then forced to work to redemption of my three wolves. After my escape I lived in the land of sand for three years, to earn a little money for my transition to here."

"Very well, explain to me why you want to have Naruto under your wing?"

"Well he hasn't really had a mother, and his diet pisses me off." She smiled mischievously at Naruto. "And I've known his mother since I was a child, until that unfortunate day."

Kakashi looked at Yumiko, while Naruto stared at Yumiko fearing for his ramen diet. Tsunade, on the other hand, laughed."Ok, but I will require an OPS agent to live with you for a couple of months, because you are still new to the village."

"That will be acceptable."

"In addition I will require proof that you were an OPS agent." Tsunade glanced at Naruto then Kakashi.

"That is fine Hokage-sama." She pulled off her Kimono sleeve to the side, and showed her scarred chest, and revealed her proof, the OPS tattoo.

"Explain to me those scars."

Yumiko fixed her Kimono sleeve, and thought for a moment. "Well I was brutally attacked many times when I fled from the outlaws who kidnapped me. I was cursed, to the extent where if I tried to leave their area, my whole body would freeze, and I would be limp, until someone would have to replace my curse, while I was unconscious."

Tsunade stared at the scars on her chest, "they don't look like they healed very well."

"They hurt every now and then." She shrugged.

"And how long have you had these scars?"

"About ever since I was 20?"

"And how old are you now?"

"My papers say it."

Tsunade checked through the papers.

"For a twenty four year old, you're interesting."

"I try." Yumiko smiled, baring her pearly white teeth.

"Anyway, Naruto-kun I want you to move with Yumiko. All your valuables must be moved over, any scrolls and such have her deal with it." She jerked her head over to Yumiko.

"I have a big enough room for you, Naruto, so no worries." She smiled.

"By the way, Yumiko-san, there's a matter I must discuss with you, involving your… demon."

Yumiko looked directly at Tsunade, "If it doesn't offend you, could we please have the others removed from the room?"

"Agreed, everyone else, but Naruto, step outside."

Everyone left the room, but the two, demon holding, Shinobi and the Hokage.

"Explain why you have a demon sealed within you, Naruto."

"There's no need to waste time to repeat things that has already been spoken. I am aware of how he obtained his demon." Yumiko stated quietly.

"Great, but how do you have yours Yumi-san?"

"Let's say, the bandits thought it would be funny to mess with little me." She tilted her head to the side.

"Explain, Yumiko." Tsunade glanced at her body checking for any obvious marks of a demon seal.

"My family Gekkai Hekkai, is my demon. It is transferred from offspring to offspring, without their permission. Fortunately, we hold ninja wolves, for our safety, they contain the seal for demons. They are raised with you from birth, it's a wolf demon. It was held secret from the world. No one knows of its existence but the elder kages and my family. The reason why there are scars all around me is because of my kidnapping as a child. I am the last of my clan, like the Uchida, my Sharingan, does what it is supposed to do. As for my purple eye, let us say that it's proof that I hold the demon."

Tsunade sat down, pursing her lips, glancing at Naruto.

"I'm assuming you already know about the Forth and his relation to Naruto."

"Indeed I do."

"Then will there be any reaction with your demon and Naruto's?"

"As long as some jackass doesn't try to do something weird with it, then yeah we'll be fine." She sulked for a moment.

Tsunade got out of her chair, and pulled out a stamp and stamped the approval seal on Yumiko's papers, in addition she placed a paper showing Naruto's guardianship.

"Naruto, think of Yumiko like a mother, she's known yours ever since she was a child."

"Sure thing Grandma."

"By the way, don't give her a hard time, and be neat will ya?"

"Aw… man!"

"She's being held responsible, so don't give her a hard time! She's got other things to worry about kid!"

"Hai Grandma!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yumiko lemme know when he's giving you a hard time, I'll flick his forehead for punishment…" Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

Yumiko laughed, "alright, if you say so Hokage-sama!"

"Naruto run out and tell the others to head in, and start packing! I expect you to be living at her house, by tomorrow!"

"Aw man!" Naruto ran outside and began to do his rush packing.

"Lively kid isn't he?" Yumiko smiled as she watched him run out of the room.

"Indeed he is." Kakashi said as he walked into the room.

"Kakashi-san."

"Hai?"

"You are to report to Yumiko's home to check up on Naruto whenever available everyday this week."

Yumiko smiled, "That's good, he could help out and unpack things."

"Iruka needs to head over whenever available as well." Tsunade glanced at Iruka who just stepped into the room.

"What? Head over where?" Iruka looked around confused.

"My place Niisan," Yumiko punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oks, as long as I get some food then we are good."

"Then prepare to get fat," she grinned.

Anbu just walked into the room, with Jiraya following her. Yumiko turned around to look at the new entry of the party.

"Hey Anbu-san, long time no see." Yumiko smiled.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" Anbu waved at Yumiko.

"Seeing that you are well acquainted, I'm assuming Yumiko IS an Ops Agent? "

"Indeed, but she is going to require training again. They expire every five years or so."

"Yumiko did you hear that?"

"Hai."

"Alright, Kakashi is still an Ops, so he can train you."

"Agreed," Yumiko's heart paced a little, while she hoped that her face wasn't flushing.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, glad that no one could notice.

"You must retake the test by next month." Anbu glanced at Yumiko.

"Alright," Yumiko, she sighed for a moment.

"Ok, this session is dismissed! Out all of you!"

Everyone scrambled out of the room, Yumiko was returning back to her home while Kakashi and Iruka followed. Iruka walked side by side Yumiko, trying to find the perfect moment to hold hands with Yumiko.

"I need you guys to help me with some more unpacking…" She said to the two men before her.


	5. Can we go Train?

Chapter 5

* * *

_Previously_

_Everyone scrambled out of the room, Yumiko was returning back to her home while Kakashi and Iruka followed. Iruka walked side by side Yumiko, trying to find the perfect moment to hold hands with Yumiko. _

"_I need you guys to help me with some more unpacking…" _

_

* * *

  
_

They arrived at her home, and they again helped her with unpacking the furniture.

"I need you guys to help Naruto later to bring his junk over here…" Yumiko face winced a little fearing she was over using her new friend.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just use a scroll?" Kakashi looked in the open room.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you want a workout after eating all that junk food?" Yumiko glanced up from looked at her case of books and CDs.

"I told you I don't eat sweets." Kakashi reminded.

'_That was a total lie...' he thought. _

"You'll eventually want to eat some of her other dishes though, Kakashi." Iruka smiled.

"Grilled mackerel, Eggplants soups, ramen, sushi, some other dishes... Nothing special…" Yumiko listed as she went through her paintings as she placed them on the walls.

"Kakashi seriously, at the very least, to have her repay you, have her cook one of her dishes."

"I'll think about it."

"While you two are done talking, sweep up Naruto's room, and let me know when you're done, Iruka. Kakashi please help me with these paintings."

"What's with all these paintings?"

"Let's say you might need to get to know me a little bit better, Kakashi-san." She pulled a couple of strings and a long painting of a lakeside with fishes by a Geisha touching the water.

"I'll need your help posting this up."

"What happened to doppelgangers?" Kakashi glanced at the large painting.

"I'm going to bug you for training later; I want to reserve my chakra."

"Well fine, grab me those nails." Kakashi grabbed a hammer, while Yumiko went to grab some nails. They held the painting to the wall and Kakashi focused the chakra to his feet, walked up the wall, and nailed it.

"There, finished with the sweeping." Iruka walked out of the room, he looked at the painting the two shinobi were hanging.

"Yumi-chan, your technique improved!"

Yumiko faced turned a little pink for a moment, "Arigato."

Kakashi looked at the painting, and glanced at Yumiko's hands for a moment. He looked closely at the brush strokes. "You painted this like how you would hold sword did you not?"

"Close, daggers." Iruka smiled.

Yumiko smiled for a moment, while her wolves came out, suddenly leaping on the furniture and sitting there watching.

"Hello, Tsunei," said Kakashi.

"You should summon Pakkun," replied Tsunei.

"Tell you what, you let me train Yumi, without you three watching and we'll see."

Yumiko stared at Kakashi," did you just call me using my familiar name?"

"Indeed I did." Kakashi winked.

Yumiko blinked, dumbfounded, the cleared her throat for a moment, "Alright, let's go get Naruto's things."

Iruka and Kakashi looked at Yumiko for a moment, and chuckled.

"I think it would be best, if you just stayed here for a while, we'll go grab his things." Kakashi chuckled.

"Nani?" Yumiko looked up at Iruka.

"He wants to try your cooking."

Yumiko smiled, showing her white teeth, and chuckled to herself. "Alright then."

She walked up to Kakashi placing her hands on her hips."On one condition, I won't force you immediately, but you must eat my sweets I handed you yesterday. I'll make you any dish you'd like."

She looked up at the 6'3" man, smiling as he looked down at her, he blushed a little under his mask, thankful that his mask hid it.

"Done," Kakashi looked away, for a moment, as Yumiko turned and walked away to the Kitchen, he glanced at her curves, her graceful movement, and it was as if she was a bird preparing for flight.

"You can surprise me."

"Iruka, I'll help you grade some papers as payment." She winked.

"Alright let's go." Iruka looked at Kakashi, they opened a window and jumped out, leaving Yumiko alone with her wolves, Zenmei walked to the window and closed it with his nose.

"Thank you Zenmei, "said Yumi, as she rummaged through her refrigerator.

"I heard he likes vegetables," said Yuumei.

"Tsunei, tell me if this sounds appetizing to you, spiced vegetables, with a side order of baked Mackerel, with some lovely baked seasoned eggplant?"

"Sounds good, but try something with a little more kick."

Yumiko already pulled out a sword and threw the vegetables into the air, she moved the sword in matter of seconds, and they were cut, and peeled. They fell into the mixing bowl that Yumiko held with her foot, that was held pointed, while she took the peels and held it with her sword. Her other hand was holding the seasoning.

"Curry soup?" She began seasoning the spiced vegetables; she placed the bowl onto the counter.

"No." He twitched his nose, smelling a chakra coming close.

Suddenly Naruto knocked the door, Tsumei opened the door. Naruto sniffed the air, looking at the Kitchen.

"Something smells good."

"I haven't even begun cooking yet…" Yumiko laughed.

"Can I have ramen instead?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

Naruto glared for a moment, disappointed.

"I don't make ramen all the time. It's mainly in a rush. You can have it tomorrow ok?"

Naruto looked hopeful, as the crazy sixteen year old began to place his boxes onto the floor. "Where should I place this?"

"I'll shtow juu Nalu-shama!" Bounced Zenmei, the little chibi pup.

"Wow! You're going to grow big soon!" Naruto petted the wolf on the head.

"Let me shtow juu!" Bounded Zenmei, happy there was a younger human to play with.

"Alright, alright show me my room!" Naruto laughed as he picked up the boxes.

Meanwhile, Yumiko finished making the seasoned vegetables; she let them sit out for a while, as she prepared the mackerel. She threw it into the air once more and the pulled out her sword and used a few quick movements. There wasn't any splatter, or messes, onto the counter, dropped the outside skin, the fish's guts, and head. Yumiko pulled out a tray and caught the remaining fish onto the tray. She threw some seasoning onto it and a little olive oil here and there. She turned the knob for the oven and began to bake the mackerel. Iruka and Kakashi knocked on the door, carrying many boxes of Naruto things. Tsunei opened the door, while Yumiko glanced up and smiled at the two people entering the room, while she began to prepare the next dish.

"Kakashi, I'm making season vegetables, baked season mackerel, and baked eggplant, is there anything else you'd like?"

"Eggplant Miso soup," Kakashi looked at her seriously.

"Come on Kakashi, that's a little too simple why not something different?" Iruka nudged him.

"No it's alright. I want to see his face tomorrow after he eats it." She giggled as she washed the tofu and boiled the water.

Naruto came out of his room and saw the two senseis. "Woah you got these two sensei to help!?" Naruto stared at Yumiko.

"She's a woman full of surprises." Iruka rolled his eyes winking at Yumiko.

Suddenly Yumiko threw a spoon at Iruka's head, just light enough to make him scream in pain.

"You're lucky I didn't use a dagger." Yumiko placed the tofu onto a cutting board and cut it into small blocks. "Naruto show them where to place the boxes would you?"

Naruto obeyed the request and commenced the crazy unpacking. He used a load of doppelgangers and began to decorate his room in matter of seconds.

"No more than 5 Naruto!" Tsunei yelled.

Yumiko began to prepare the seaweed, while she took out the baked mackerel and replaced it with the eggplant. Kakashi and Iruka watched her cook while she began to prepare the Miso Soup. She threw the tofu into the air. She used her knife and cut the seaweed and pulled a pot out with her foot. She caught the items into her pot and set it on the stove. As a result of the madness, Kakashi and Iruka stared.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Yumiko?" Iruka stared, while his mouth was wide open.

Kakashi just stared as he saw her form of cooking, using ninjitsu –training- while cooking? It was preposterous at first, only then he realized that she was the type of Kunoichi who didn't like to waste her time doing things that wouldn't benefit her.

"Well at least she's beginning to warm up for training." Naruto came out of his room with his doppelgangers that went away, "if you look at it, she's like Rock Lee."

Kakashi chuckled, in agreement with Naruto's statement, "looks like it."

Meanwhile, Yumiko was pulling out the salt, the pepper, and other seasonings for the miso soup, she stirred the bowl while she began to pour the seasonings into the pot. Everyone sat on the stools on the counter, watching her cook.

"Hey while you guys are done watching me be all motherly, could you clean up the boxes?" Yumiko said while stirring.

Kakashi sat there, while Naruto and Iruka went off to clean up the boxes. Yumiko stopped stirring, and let go of the ladle. "You are highly interesting." Kakashi said to her, while looking at her face.

"Should I be offended?" Yumiko raised an eyebrow while she checked on the mackerel.

"Probably not."

"Yumiko-san, what am I supposed to do with the empty boxes," questioned Naruto.

"Place them in the room across from yours."

"Aright, let's go Naruto." Iruka went ahead and walked on to the room, with Zenmei following with a box in his mouth. Yumiko smiled, watching the little pup, while his parents sat on the rug, watching Yumiko, looking at one another glad to see her smile for once with humans, than with them. She took a half of the cooled mackerel and placed it into a container, while leaving the other out for dinner.

Naruto and Iruka returned from the room and went off to get more boxes, while they sniffed the air, ravishing in the lovely smell of the mackerel. They went off to get more boxes into the room.

"Kakashi, I expect some criticism out of you." She winked, while she went off to get the eggplant out. Kakashi in return replied by staying silent and went off to assist Naruto and Iruka. Yumiko took out the eggplant and divided it into two, giving Kakashi a portion into another container. Meanwhile, she stirred the eggplant soup, and sampled it, making sure that she did not over use the salt. She blew on the spoon, and sampled it. She turned off the stove and was pleased with her work; she began to clean the dishes, and the counter. The three 'stooges' returned and smelled the food, their stomachs were growling.

'_I can't believe how strange this woman is, she can cook, clean, and act very well when it comes to devotion to training. It's remarkable to find a woman like this.' _Kakashi glanced at Yumiko, the small beautiful doll, washing dishes. _'I'm curious about her abilities, maybe being a teacher for this Kunoichi wouldn't be so bad.' _Kakashi walked over and began helping Yumiko wash the dishes; he rolled his sleeves, and removed his gloves.

"Allow me to help the hostess." Kakashi said in a tone that appeared as if he was interested in her.

"I highly doubt anything I request of you would make a difference. Even if I said please don't you'd probably stand there and help out anyway." Yumiko pouted in a way to show that she was challenging his authority.

Iruka sat there, heartbroken, realizing what his best friend had come to. She fell in love with Kakashi, and not him. He recognized it immediately, but he understood. He couldn't fulfill the empty space that was left between them all those years. He still loved her, with all his might, but unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way. He sat there, propping his chin with his palm, watching the two.

Naruto walked in and nudged Iruka, "Looks like Yumiko fits in fairly well."

"Naruto, let's go get more of your things from your place. We'll leave these two alone." He winked at Yuumei who looked up from the floor. The two remaining shinobi went for the door, when suddenly; Yumiko jumped across the counter, and pulled Iruka's ear.

"I know you want to leave…" Yumiko grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

Kakashi stayed quiet and washed the spuds off the dishes and placed them on the rack, enjoying the moment.

Iruka unfortunately did not know the next words she was going to say.

"But you got to eat dinner?" Iruka asked hopefully.

Yumiko smiled mischievously, "Close, after you two go get the rest of Naruto things, come back over here and eat dinner before it gets cold."

She kicked them out of the door, leaving it open for Tsunei to follow them.

"Well it appears that we are alone, Kakashi-san"

"Indeed." Kakashi dried his hands, and wore his gloves.

"Then is it too much to ask to actually see you eat the food?"

"Probably," he walked by her, brushing against her lightly, to the couch. He inhaled her scent, she smelled like water lilies. It was relaxing, and it comforted him.

Yumiko smiled, recognizing his reaction to her, she took a small pot, and poured some miso soup in, and she secured it and placed it next to the container of mackerel, next she took the eggplant and peeled the skin off, she placed the skin into a large bowl with raw meat, and took the remains and sliced it into small pieces later placing them into a bowl.

"It's interesting your paintings look like this." Kakashi was examining the picture the posted up before.

"What do you mean?" Yumiko said while placing an eggplant into a container for him.

"Well the brush strokes DO look like you played with daggers, but it's got exquisite detail."

"Thank you." Yumiko placed the container next to his other 'food to go'. She placed some dried apples and vegetables on top of the bowl of raw meat.

"Oh Boy!! Oh Boy oh boy oh boy!!" Zenmei jumped up and down when Yumiko placed the bowl onto the ground.

"What are we supposed to do first, Zenmei?"

"Wash your paws?" He began to do the bug eye play-with-me-I'm-adorable-look.

"Not quite, it involves something with your elders…?" Yumiko picked him up.

"Oh! I know!" He bounced out of her hands onto the floor, and he ran to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-shencei, would you pleez eat dinner?"

"I think Yumi-san was asking that you ask your mommy to eat first..." Kakashi smiled, while he lounged on the couch.

"Oh…" He ran over to his mother and asked her, she in turn walked up and headed over to the bowl, and began to eat. Yumiko later pulled out another bowl full of raw meat, only it was meant for the diet of a small pup like him. The small pup went over to his bowl and wagged his tail while he ate. Kakashi chuckled in delight watching the Kunoichi and the canines.

"So it's funny watching me is it?" Yumiko said, playfully.

"That depends, why do you have _Ichi Ichi Paradise_ books in your room?"

"Why are you looking in my room?" Yumiko blinked for a moment, befuddled at this sudden stalker feeling.

"I'm sorry did I offend you?"

Yumiko sat beside him, quietly, keeping her hands to herself, as well as keeping his arms away from her. "No you didn't." Her eyes looked cold for a moment.

"Gomenasai, my Love." He whispered into her ear, blushing under his mask as he said it.

She stared at him.

Her eyes looked tired and blue like the ocean.

"It's not very nice to play with a woman's emotions."

Kakashi stayed quiet, shocked at her reaction. _'Is she bipolar? Or did I offend her by peeking into her room?' _

"Look, I didn't actually look in your room…"

"Alright then, I apologize for my disrespectfulness."

Yumiko looked up at one of her paintings; she stared at the detail and the lines she made. It looked like she was furious. She glanced at the details of the home she drew, she smiled for a moment.

Kakashi looked at her; she had eyes that changed with her emotions. She was a woman full of questions, and yet she wouldn't answer any of his.

"Would you like to go train?"


	6. Wind and Kisses

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

_Previously _

"_Look, I didn't actually look in your room…"_

"_Alright then, I apologize for my rudeness." _

_Yumiko looked up at one of her paintings; she stared at the detail and the lines she made. It looked like she was furious. She glanced at the details of the home she drew, she smiled for a moment. _

_ Kakashi looked at her; she had eyes that changed with her emotions. She was a woman full of questions, but she wouldn't answer any of his. _

_ "Would you like to go train?" _

_

* * *

  
_

"After Naruto and Iruka return, I want to hand Naruto the key to the apartment."

Kakashi placed her hand into his hands.

"You may not believe me right now, but you have my full attention now. You are a woman full of surprises, and I find that interesting."

Yumiko stared into his eye.

Kakashi looked into hers, serious. She was about to say something until she closed her mouth thinking for a moment.

Iruka and Naruto were at the door of her apartment, and they unfortunately couldn't open it. Tsunei chucked while he turned the knob for the two men.

Yumiko stepped up and her hands no longer touched Kakashi's. She took the boxes from the two men, and it weighed like nothing to her. She carried them into Naruto's room.

"Naruto, here's the key into the apartment." She handed the key to him.

"Please ask permission from me, before someone comes over alright? If it's one of the sensei's make sure you tell them to contact me before you let them in ok?"

"Yes Yumiko-san."

"Naruto you know you can just call her Yumi-san right?"

"Yeah, but I got respect for her…" Naruto looked at Iruka, his father like figure.

"You two can go ahead and eat. Kakashi and I are going to head out to train. Tsunei, you're in charge of the place." Yumiko took her key, one of her swords and her belt of ninja weapons, and she made sure Kakashi took the food.

"Naruto, wash the dishes when you're done, you two can hang out while I'm gone." Yumiko said while she walked out.

She and Kakashi went to the same area where Cell 7 first met. Kakashi placed the food on the ground, while Yumiko began to gear up. Kakashi placed bells on his hip.

"I've heard your pretty good with swords," said Yumiko while she fixed her sword.

"More or less," he pulled out his Sharingan.

Yumiko blinked for a moment, and both her eyes turned black, and the Sharingan appeared.

"This is going to be interesting," said Kakashi, "I assume you are aware of the objective of this?"

"Grab the bells, as if I was going to kill you?"

"Yes."

"Got it."

"Begin... when I say now."

Yumiko prepared herself.

"Now." Kakashi did hand signs quickly and he suddenly disappeared.

Yumiko smiled for a moment, and pulled her sword out and stabbed the ground, suddenly the ground split in two. Kakashi stared at her, scared for his life.

_'Oh no, it's another Sakura!' _

Yumiko jumped down and charged at him with her sword, he jumped up and dodged, she suddenly disappeared in smoke.

'_Doppelganger?'_

Kakashi looked all around him, thinking for a moment, he looked at the tree and stared directly into Yumiko.

"Peek-"he jumped for the tree and tried to stab her with a Kunai, "a boo."

Yumiko smiled as he stabbed her in the leg. She used a water doppelganger, and exploded water.

"Enough games." Yumiko jumped from behind and used fireball no jutsu. The tree caught in flames and Kakashi jumped out of the way, just in time. Yumiko jumped from below and tried to grab for the bells. Kakashi kicked her hand away, and landed on the ground. Yumiko did a back flip and ran toward him with her knife, she held into a stance similar to a samurai.

Kakashi threw kunais at her; she in turn reflected them back at him with the hit of her sword.

The kunais flew at him, and he dodged them all, however, unfortunately one of the bells was tapped lightly with the kunai.

Yumiko pouted, disappointed. Kakashi stared at Yumiko, watching her change her stance.

The tree unfortunately was still on fire.

Yumiko did a quick hand sign combination for a water doppelganger. Kakashi glanced at the tree.

Her doppelganger jumped for the tree, and Kakashi's eyes still focused on Yumiko. Yumiko smiled while she threw her sword at the doppelganger. The water exploded on the fire, smothering it.

"You're the type who worries for other huh?"

"More or less, why else did I make the food for you?"

Kakashi ran towards her, and pulled a Kunai to her throat. Yumiko smiled, while she blocked his hand with her finger.

"Gomenasai, my Love." She winked at him.

Kakashi smiled and tried punching her in the face. Yumiko stood there, as he punched her. Yumiko in return tried grabbing the bells. Her cheek was red, but fortunately she almost got one of the bells. Kakashi jumped back shocked at what she did.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"It's not nice to lie, Kakashi-san." Yumiko ran towards the tree with the sword in it.

Kakashi threw a shrukien at her; Yumiko was stabbed in the stomach. She laid there on the ground as Kakashi ran towards her.

"Crap, are you alright?"

Yumiko looked on the ground, staring at her wound as she looked up at Kakashi, and winked.

"Hey Kakashi, distracted much?" Another Yumiko yelled from the tree.

Kakashi stared at the Yumiko in front of him.

"Nice ta meet cha." The doppelganger went into a puff of smoke.

"Number one rule about me," Kakashi smiled suddenly behind Yumiko.

"You like to evaluate the situation?" Yumiko smiled while she held the sword next to Kakashi's neck.

"Close," Kakashi kicked her in the stomach.

Yumiko flew out of the tree. She quickly did the hand signs for substitution jutsu and appeared somewhere else. She appeared behind a pair of bushes, while she spat out some blood.

"Damn it. Why is he toying with me?" Yumiko sat on the ground for a moment, taking a deep breath.

Kakashi stood on the tree, watching Yumiko, curious at her ability.

Yumiko did a couple of hand signs and her hands turned green. She placed them on her stomach and healed herself. She grabbed a bag from her thigh pocket and pulled out chakra pills. She took two and ate them, and placed the rest back.

"Chakra pills, interesting, it appears she's a very good medical ninja," said Kakashi. "But it doesn't explain her abilities as an Ops Agent."

Yumiko got up, and staggered a little.

She pulled out a scroll, and threw it into the air.

Kakashi stared in wonder.

Yumiko threw paint into the air and her sword turned black.

She did a couple of slashes here and there, and suddenly the scroll showed a waterfall.

It fell to the ground.

Kakashi tried to attack her for fear at the next worst possibility.

Yumiko in turn, began to dodge his attacks, giggling at each one.

She did a back flip and began to fight him while doing a handstand. She tried to grab the bells, until Kakashi grabbed one of her legs and swung her at a tree.

"That was close." Kakashi stared at the picture.

Yumiko ran towards him and began to use her ability to see his ninpu. Her eyes changed color.

"Let's see how many times I'll need to press a point."

Kakashi tried to dodge her attacks with back flips, stopping her hands while pushing them away from him, and even attempting to imitate some of her moves.

Yumiko face turned serious as she tried to grab his arms or leg whenever she got the chance. She continuously kept missing, and she began to dart her eyes to the scroll, seeing whenever she would get the chance. Kakashi's Sharingan foreshadowed the next outcome, she would try to grab the scroll and perform a jutsu that would prevent from using any fire attacks, by turning the landscape into a giant lake.

Yumiko's Sharingan foreshadowed that he would try to attempt to use the whirlwind move. In order to prevent her from touching the scroll, she smiled as she saw the next move, glad that this fight was becoming entertaining.

"That's good, you are not playing anymore."

"Yeah well, you're beginning to learn here and there."

"Good point." She dashed for the scroll, and did the hand signs.

Suddenly a giant wave splashed through the area, it was covered with water everywhere.

Kakashi glanced at the landscape, it was soaked. "Your element is water?"

"You'll see senpai." Yumiko ran towards the lake that was forming, she was graceful on water, like geisha, she pulled out her sword, and began to dance for a moment. Kakashi stood his ground and waited. Water began to jump out of the water, and began to swirl around Yumiko. She appeared like a goddess as the water swirled around her.

"You were wondering why I am more like a Nin'I than an Ops? Prepare to watch."

Kakashi ran towards her, throwing kunais and shrukiens at the water swirling around her. Suddenly a giant hand came out of the water and grabbed him.

He dodged, barely able to escape.

Another hand and another jumped out, only one was from the tree, and other deep under the ground. He dodged them, barely, Yumiko was still doing her water dance, and her eyes were closed.

A giant hand came out from the water, and it was full of electricity, Kakashi dodged, until a giant muddy hand grabbed him.

Yumiko still danced, meanwhile, Kakashi did a quick hand sign for substitution jutsu, and he escaped. He jumped on the water, and tried to attack Yumiko with a Kunai. Yumiko eyes opened, and they were back to normal.

A giant wave blocked the Kunai. Kakashi eyes were struck with fear.

Yumiko smiled and stopped dancing.

All the hands disappeared.

Yumiko threw the painting into the sky, and threw a Kunai at it. The water suddenly disappeared all around them. Kakashi sat there, bewildered.

She charged forward him with her sword ready to smack him with it.

He in turn pulled out a kunai and blocked it, and tried to kick her in the chest.

She did a bridge stretch and dodged. She slipped on to the ground and tried to grab the bell.

Her legs were still attacking him, while she was on a handstand again.

Kakashi grabbed her leg and threw her onto the ground. Yumiko jumped back up and Kakashi tried to grab her sword ran towards her.

She punched him on the face, dodging the sword. He turned and tried to slash her back, he succeeded, in a light scratch, only enough to cut one of her sleeves off.

Yumiko smiled, she placed her hand lightly on her sleeve and ripped it off. On her arm, a light tattoo of the Ops appeared, in addition to a well toned, and deeply scarred.

He winced.

She smiled and kicked the sword out of his hand.

He in turned grabbed her by the waist, and tried to use Lotus Flip.

Yumiko taking her chance, tried to grab the bells, while she was in the air.

He kicked her hand away, she winced in pain, but she grabbed one bell until she was flipped onto the ground, which fortunately, she succeeded in avoiding it with a doppelganger.

"One more bell Kakashi-san." Yumiko rung the bell, smiling.

"Alright, you pass."

Yumiko blinked, confused.

"I thought the objective was _two _bells."

"Yes, but you only needed one for me to help prepare you for the Ops." Kakashi walked forward and handed her the sword.

"Alright then, if you say so…" Yumiko took the sword, lightly touching his hand.

He suddenly took her hand and pulled her towards him for an embrace.

She held her breath.

He sat there, holding his.

"For a woman, the expectation is that you aren't hurt." He said into her hair, as he held his hand on her neck.

"But for a woman like you, a scarred body shouldn't be for a pretty face like yours." He held her closer. He placed other hand on the light cut he gave her.

She held her breath, shocked at what she heard.

"I barely know you very well." She whispered while she shivered at his touch.

"Yet, I can see that you're a woman full of surprises." He broke the embrace.

She stared at him. Her face flushed.

He pulled his mask down.

She looked at his face, surprised at the handsome man behind the mysterious mask.

He held her head close to yours.

"Ashiteru," he whispered.

And he kissed her.


	7. Forceful? Or Helpful?

Chapter 7

* * *

_Previously_

_She looked at his face, surprised at the handsome man behind the mysterious mask. _

_He held her head close to yours. _

"_Ashiteru," he whispered. _

_And he kissed her. _

_

* * *

  
_

Kakashi broke the kiss, after seconds, immediately pulling his mask on. Yumiko stood there, staring at him. Her eyes were wet, with tears. Her heart felt anger and scared.

"W-why did you do that?" Yumiko whispered.

She looked at him. Her eyes began to stream tears down her cheeks. He moved closer to her, she backed away, scared of him.

"You're scared of me?" Kakashi smiled.

She looked down feeling weak, her defenses were broken, and she slid to the ground looking at it.

"You know about me don't you?"

"You mean your demon?"

She looked up at him, her eyes were wide.

"There's a rumor going around about you being in a similar situation like Naruto."

Yumiko got up and pulled her sword close to her, she kept her head down.

"Tell me about it," she demanded quietly.

Kakashi moved closer to her, taking her sword away from her. He held her chin up to his face, he wiped her tears away.

"I would only, there's something I got to tell you."

Yumiko stood there, feeling as if she would melt from his touch. She felt innocent, like a child, afraid of the world.

"What is it?"

Kakashi held her ear to his mask. She blushed a light pink, nervous to be this close to him.

"I want in your pants." He whispered into her ear.

Yumiko punched him in the face, while he flew to the other side of the area.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Yumiko screamed at him.

Kakashi sat there while stuck in a tree, laughing.

"Cheered you up," Kakashi sung in a child like rhythm while rubbing his face.

Yumiko stood there, her hair was messed up, and her face began to get rosy coloring to them. Yumiko eyes turned to their original colors; she grabbed her sword and began to march off to her home.

While she walked her way to her home, Kakashi followed her, like a lost puppy.

_Looks like I caught her attention. _Kakashi followed her while she walked to her home. _I wonder if she realizes I'll be the ninja living with her? _

Yumiko walked in front of Kakashi, shaking in fear and humiliation. She clutched her shoulders shaking in the cold. It was about 7 in the afternoon, and it grew cold. _The nerve of him, to do that… I barely have known him for more than a week and I've already got kissed. How aggravating. I bet he'll be the ninja who'll end up living with me for a month. And how did a rumor about my demon come about?_

Iruka walked out of Yumiko's apartment, hoping to go out to look for Yumiko. Naruto fortunately was on the couch talking with the wolves, trying to understand more about his guardian.

He walked by some tea shops, book shops, clothing shops, but there wasn't any sign of her.

Meanwhile Yumiko was on Wasuri Street, a street next to Zen Street. She felt tears coming out of her eyes, she felt scared.

_I feel so weak. It's like he figured out my weakness that I never knew. I thought I didn't have any weakness. I barely know him, but he did this… Why? Is he toying with my emotions? He doesn't know me very much, yet why did he do that? _

Kakashi followed her walking directly behind her.

He didn't feel apologetic.

He walked beside her, watching her, looking up from his book.

_Doesn't she know her own weakness? Any ninja has a weakness with their emotions. She, apparently, doesn't recognize that. She's a woman making it even more reasonable for her to be very emotional. I guess some of the stories of her are true. She's been through a lot. In a way she is in a similar boat to Naruto. And in some cases she's miles away from me. _

He closed his book, and putted it away.

_Maybe I'll break the ice._

He linked his hand with hers.

"Here, I'll take you home."

Yumiko didn't say anything, she stayed quiet, her eyes darkened like a sunset changing from day to night. She followed him, her hand clasping his, following him. He led her through the street, and in matter of minutes, they arrived to her apartment complex. Kakashi took her hand and walked inside.

Iruka, meanwhile, gave up on his search.

_I hope Kakashi didn't do anything weird to her. _

He returned to the complex, and found Yumiko and Kakashi, walking to her apartment. Iruka looked at their hands, Yumiko head was down. She was silent. Her usual self was void.

"What did you do to her?" Iruka pulled Yumiko away from Kakashi.

"I didn't do anything to her, Iruka."

"Don't give me that crap. What the hell did you do to her?"

Kakashi stood there, staring at him.

Iruka was silent.

Kakashi looked at Yumiko.

"Enough." Yumiko broke the silence.

"Yumiko I-"

"Enough, Iruka thank you for worrying about me. I will not be at the Academy tomorrow. Whatever favor you want me to do for you, it can wait."

Iruka glared at Kakashi.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Iruka grabbed him by the vest.

Kakashi smirked," What the hell did you think I did to her?"

Yumiko stood there, staring at them both, her hands shaking.

Iruka shook Kakashi, "Bullsh-t! She wouldn't be like this if you did that."

"Let go of him, Iruka-san." She said quietly, grabbing him by the shoulder.

Iruka stood there, shocked. She never called him that.

He let go of Kakashi.

"Please leave. It's late." Yumiko did a sad smile, looking at him.

"Fine," Iruka turned and left.

Yumiko stood there was watched him go, her hands shook a little, her smile slowly formed into a thin line.

"You're the OPs agent assigned to live with me aren't you?" Yumiko said to Kakashi, who was behind her.

"Yes, I am." Kakashi replied.

"Tomorrow, drop by. And bring home ads. And don't kiss me again." Her back was turned.

Kakashi didn't say anything, he kept silent.

She knocked on the door, waiting for Naruto to open it.

"Don't mention this to anyone." She said quietly.

Naruto opened the door, "Hey what took you too so long?"

Yumiko did a fake smile, "just a little training, nothing special."

"Where's Iruka-sensei?"

"I told him it was alright for him to go home," she stepped into her home.

"By the way, when is the OPs Agent that was supposed to live with us?"

"He'll be here tomorrow," Kakashi replied.

"You know him?"

Yumiko left the two men talking, she went off to shower.

"Yeah," replied Kakashi.

"Well?" Naruto questioned.

"Just wait tomorrow." Kakashi sat down on one of the couches.

"What did you do to Yumiko-san," growled Tsumei.

"I suggest you ask her yourself."

The he-wolf stared at Kakashi furious.

"By the way, you're moving again." Kakashi said to Naruto.

"WHAT!?" Naruto bellowed.

Yumiko sat in the shower; she felt the water burn her cuts on her body. She lightly touched her scars, they stung. She started to scrub her hair and thought for a moment, about what he did to her.

She rinsed her hair, and started to lightly wash her cuts.

_Why did he do it? I don't understand it. Why didn't he just wait? _

She rinsed her body once more and turned the water off.

She started to dry herself. Scars all over her back, dark faded markings of curses and knife wounds was all over, it was strange to see a woman's body like this.

_No matter what, I highly doubt he truly loves me. He probably wanted to play with my emotions to test me. _

She wrapped her towel around her body, then reached for her under garments and put them on. She paused for moment.

_Then again, he did "save" me a number of times when I led him to the hospital yesterday. _

"Yumiko," Kakashi knocked on the door.

She jumped wrapping the towel around her body, attempting to shield her body.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm going to head over to Naruto's and help him grab some extra boxes. I'm taking him with me."

Yumiko still covering her body, still afraid of Kakashi, replied, "That's fine."

She waited for Kakashi to say something, but there wasn't a reply. She quickly put her pajamas on and wrapped the towel on her neck. She took her dirty clothing and threw them into the laundry basket in the bathroom closet. Then she went to the living room, looking around. There wasn't anyone in the apartment but her wolves.

She cuddled next to them, her eyes beginning to water.

"Your still such a child, Yumi-sama, "said Yuumei.

"Regardless, tell us what Kakashi-san did to you." Tsunei demanded still feeling irritated.

"Freaked the heck out of me and kissed me out of the blue." She sighed, wiping her tears away.

Tsunei licked her cheek, "its fine Yumi-sama, when I see him I'll bite his head off."

"I would prefer that you didn't." She slowly closed her eyes, "I never knew I had a weakness like that."

Zenmei crawled on Yumi's lap, wagging his tail. He yawned and slowly fell asleep on her lap.

"I heard that he started to take a strong interest in you, from Naruto," said Tsunei.

"Really now, that's interesting," she combed her hand through her hair.

"Naruto said that he ditched them to go see you and Iruka."

Yumiko smiled, and leaned on Tsunei's fur, feeling the warmth. "That's nice to know; maybe he does really love me."

"Humans are so strange when it comes to mating," said Yuumei.

"That's what we are, strange people. We think differently from you, yet, you make such great companions for us."

Yumiko yawned, and slowly drifted into sleep. Her wolves cuddled close to her, to ensure she would stay warm.

Kakashi and Naruto slowly walked up the stairs to Naruto's old home. Naruto sighed, inhaling the last of his old home.

Naruto started to go into his scroll room and grab the last of his scrolls. Kakashi scanned around the room checking for anything.

"Kakashi-sensei, what did you do to Yumi-san?"

"You noticed eh?"

"She didn't really look to happy when she smiled ya know." He threw some scrolls into the box.

"I think I might have broken her."

"What did you do!?" Naruto ran out the room with the box gaping at Kakashi.

"Nothing special," he stated while pulling out his book.

"Hey sensei, have you ever fallen in love before?"

He stayed silent for a moment pondering the question.

"Then how do you know that you're in love?" Naruto continued to ask.

"That's a pretty good question, I guess it's when you want to go up to the person you love and confess to them."

"Then how do you know they feel the same way about you?" Naruto put the boxes on the counter.

"Well I guess if they are new in the dating game, you might just end up finding them doing something the unexpected."

"Do you love Yumi-san?" Naruto returned to the room to fill four more boxes.

"What do you think?"

"You do."

Kakashi winked, then grabbed Naruto's box on the counter.

"Anything else?"

Naruto pulled out the boxes and placed one on Kakashi's box.

"That's it."

The two shinobi returned to Yumiko's apartment, shockingly to their surprise, they found the lovely sleeping beauty, sleeping with her wolves that growled at Kakashi's presence.

"She fell asleep?" Naruto glanced at her up close, waving a hand in her face.

"Go put the boxes your room."

Naruto obeyed and went off to put the boxes away.

Kakashi went up close to Yumiko and touched a lock of her hair, smiling at her innocence. Unfortunately Tsunei started growling at Kakashi.

"You should really reconsider at how you presented yourself." Tsunei growled.

Kakashi lightly touched her cheek, smiling at her beauty. She looked so childlike, her childhood taken away from her, yet she became into a beautiful woman. Tsunei watched him, keeping a close eye on his master. He took his offspring and brought him into Yumi's bedroom. Kakashi watched Yumiko sleeping, admiring her innocence, while smiling at his own foolishness.

Naruto came back out and looked at Yumiko.

"Isn't it strange how she looks so young?"

"She's a doll in disguise Naruto." Kakashi smiled.

"Believe it."

"Naruto why don't you go to bed," questioned Kakashi.

Naruto left the prince charming and sleeping beauty to go to bed.

"Hey, Kimi-chan," Kakashi whispered into her ear.

"Mmm?" Yumiko slowly awoken, her eyes still a little red from the crying,

"You shouldn't be sleeping on the floor, doll."

She rose up and got off of Tsunei who ran off to sleep with his pack.

"Thanks for freaking me out today you jerk." She rubbed her eyes like a little girl.

She yawned and got up and sat on the couch. Kakashi went off to look for a blanket to cover her with, while Yumiko got off to find a pillow. Yumiko later returned with some men's clothing and a spare pillow for Kakashi. Kakashi returned with a blanket, staring at Yumiko.

"You're sleeping over," Yumiko yawned for a moment. "Step in my room to do anything nasty, I'll let Tsunei bite your head off."

Kakashi stayed quiet and accepted his 'order'. Yumiko went over to the couch and removed the couch cushions to pull out the bed.

"If you need a toothbrush, there's some in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." Yumiko pulled out the bedsheets and started to make the bed. Kakashi went off to change into the spare clothing, only leaving his mask on.

Yumiko sat on the one man couch and rested her head. Kakashi returned, finding the doll sleeping again.

"Should I carry you to your bed?" He said quietly to Yumiko.

"I would prefer that you didn't." She opened her eyes and yawned again.

"You can sleep over tonight, but tomorrow morning I suggest you go back home and starting getting some of your belongings and magazines for homes." She threw another pillow on the couch-bed.

Kakashi stayed quiet, watching her.

"Gomenasai, my Love," he said to her ear.

Yumiko eyes widened and turned around abruptly, to find him behind her.

"We haven't even hit square one, and you're already giving me love names?" Yumiko did a sleepy smile.

"Why not?"

"I'll think about it, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi sat on the bed pulling out his book to read.

Yumiko left him, and went to bed her face completely flustered and shocked at her comment.

* * *

I feel.. I like I did a really crummy job on this.. I would like some reviews please.


	8. Koga Strikes Again!

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

Previously:

_Kakashi stayed quiet, watching her. _

"_Gomenasai, my Love," he said to her ear. _

_Yumiko eyes widened and turned around abruptly, to find him behind her. _

"_We haven't even begun to date and you're already trying to give me love names? Think again, Kakashi." _

"_Why not?"_

"_I'll think about it, Kakashi-san." _

_Kakashi sat on the bed pulling out his book to read. _

_Yumiko left him, and went to bed her face completely flustered and shocked at her comment. _

_

* * *

  
_

The following morning, Yumiko awoke to find everyone still sleeping. She changed into a lovely blue dress, while hiding a pair of kunais and throwing stars under a strap wrapped around her thigh. She smiled when she looked in the mirror and then suddenly frowned when she saw a large scar on her collarbone. She decided to change into something else. A long sleeved shirt, a skort and a pair of tights. She stepped out of her room leaving her wolves to sleep.

She stepped out to the living room, expecting Kakashi to have left the room. And yet, there he was sleeping, his mask was off, and his bed sheet covered his face like his mask would. She smiled mischievously she slid her hands lightly on the blanket. He budged a little. She pulled the blanket off.

"Time to wake up, Kakashi-san!!!"

Kakashi awoke immediately and stared at Yumiko.

"Would it kill you to be normal and wake me normally?"

"Probably," she smiled while throwing his clothes at his face. "Go get changed, and start getting ready to move, Kakashi-san."

Yumiko turned around and immediately began to start cooking breakfast.

Kakashi heard Naruto shuffling in his bed. He went into the bathroom immediately, and began to change.

Yumiko smiled, hearing Naruto come out of his room.

"Hey, sleepyhead, you can have your ramen today." She handed him a ramen cup.

Naruto yawned for a moment and took the cup, and went off to get the boiling water.

"Outta curiosity how is it that you have a demon, but your scars don't heal like mine does?" He was reaching for a pair of chopsticks.

Yumiko leaned to the counter for a moment, pondering this question.

"Well to start, my demon isn't like Kyuubi, it's in a way the complete opposite. I wasn't sealed with it. It's my family Gekkai Henkai. See my eyes?"

Naruto nodded while slurping his ramen.

"It's a sign in my family that you hold the demon."

"Is it anything like Kyuubi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well can you do cool stuff, like use it's chakra? Merge your chakra with it's?"

"Try sage mode," she winked smiling.

Naruto stared gaping at Yumiko. Bits of ramen came out of his mouth, falling to the counter.

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed staring at Yumiko.

"What? You thought you'd be the only one with a sage?"

"Well I don't get it…"

"Try your old man," she smiled.

Naruto stared in shock.

Kakashi came out of the bathroom, with folded clothing.

"Thanks," Kakashi placed the clothing on the couch-bed.

"I suggest you break it to Naruto."

"Yumiko's pregnant with your child?!" Naruto stared at Kakashi.

Yumiko stared at Naruto.

"There must be something wrong with you, Naruto."

Kakashi glared at Naruto, hoping he didn't say something to offend Yumiko.

"You idiot…" Yumiko shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm the OPs agent that's supposed to live with you."

Naruto stared at Kakashi.

"Enough with the staring contest."

Yumiko placed her hands on her hips, in a mother like way and directed her order.

"Kakashi go grab your belongings and come back over here. Naruto, go help Kakashi so that he'll speed up the process and make sure that you grab some papers for any houses for sale around here."

"Agreed," Kakashi started to glance at Yumiko's attire for a moment.

Naruto slurped the last of his ramen and cleaned up his mess.

"Oks let's go!"

Naruto ran out of the apartment, while Kakashi followed him.

The apartment was quiet. It was about nine in the morning. Yumiko sat on her stool, sipping tea, sighing.

_Maybe I do love him. He's not playing with my emotions after all. _

She looked at the ripple effect of her cup. While thinking, pondering about him, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" She said while standing behind her door.

"Is this the Karasu Residence," questioned a deep masculine voice.

She stood there shocked.

She recognized that voice.

"Who is it?" Her hands shook.

"Koga," the voice replied.

"What do you want?"

"To marry you of course," Koga voice changed to a flirtatious voice.

Yumiko grabbed her sword that was by her side, she opened the door.

"CLASH!" Two swords clashed.

"How did you find out where I lived?"

"Don't worry about it."

Yumiko pushed her sword forward, while it twitched.

"Wrong answer, "she punched Koga in the face.

He fell backwards to the wall, unfortunately, leaving a dent. His sword dropped, Yumiko grabbed for it immediately.

"You know, you really can't just accept a guy's proposal huh…" He moved his jaw side to side, making sure it wasn't broken.

"It's not broken… yet." Yumiko pointed his sword at his neck.

He got up, brushing his clothing.

"Sorry, I can't accept no for an answer." He dodged the sword and grabbed her leg.

Suddenly she dangled upside down, while his sword was still in her hand.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful, you truly have the body of a Geisha." He admired her beauty, looking up and down at the upside down doll.

She smiled and went disappeared into smoke.

Suddenly Koga was attacked, in numerous directions, with a sheathe, his eyesight was unfortunately temporality impaired due to the smoke. In matter of seconds, Yumiko's wolves ran out and bit him by the arms. He was on the ground, unable to use his chakra or his arms. The smoke disappeared as soon as Yumiko opened a window. Koga found himself on the ground, while two adult wolves were growling at him.

Yumiko stood before him, once again, his sword pointed at his neck.

"Answer the question before I permanently seal your chakra."

"I found out from a bunch of brats at the Ninja Academy. "

"Better answer." Yumiko put the sword down and tied him to a chair. She sat in front of him and drank some tea. "But not better enough."

He watched her, noticing her nails, to her hair to her attire. She looked beautiful, but so sad. Like a shattered vase that was mended together with paint. Her skin was white like the moon, yet her eyes were clear like the sea.

"I'm tired of sitting here; can I have something to do?"

"Such as?" She drank her tea, while glancing at him.

"Like getting you to marry me," he grinned flirtatiously.

Yumiko smiled, she put her tea town, and got up. She walked to the door, opening it. Naruto immediately charged into the room.

"You must have a good ear like Kakashi!"

"More or less, who knows?"

Kakashi walked into the room with three boxes with him.

"Hello Koga," Kakashi smiled pulling a Kunai out ready to release Koga.

"Explain to me again why on earth he is here?" Yumiko sat there cross legged, infuriated at Koga.

"Why Kakashi, I thought you were kidding, I didn't know you meant seriously."

Yumiko looked at her waist, "I'M NOT FREAKING PREGANT!"

She clutched her sides making sure she hadn't gained any unexpected weight.

Kakashi grabbed her by the side, resting his hand there, Yumiko stood there irritated while her cheeks turned red.

"I knew it!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi's gesture.

"You're right you are not pregnant. You're just gaining weight." Kakashi grinned.

Yumiko grabbed Koga by the chair and with one hand she started doing the hand signs for teleporting Jutsu.

"One of these days I'm going to kill you and get away with it, Kakashi."

"What do you want us to do in the mean time?"

"Naruto, just go grab some more junk from Kakashi's place…" Yumiko's voice faded out and she teleported to the Hokage.

Yumiko stared at Koga, while she sat outside the Hokage's office. "Out of all the people to attempt to be a pain in the butt, why is it that you have to be?"

"I don't know?"

"What about me is so appealing to you exactly?"

"I don't know."

"Be serious."

"You're sexy." He stared at her seriously.

Yumiko smacked in on side of the head with her sheathe," Be honest would ya?"

"I am," he looked at her innocently.

She sighed irritated; she combed her hand through her hair and rubbed her temple for a moment.

Tsunade opened the door, to find Yumiko sitting on the ground in front of the door. "What is it?"

"What up with the jackass doing here?" Yumiko pointed to Koga.

"That's your OPs agent that's supposed to live with you."

"What the hell…." Yumiko covered her face with her hands.

"Do you know any houses around here for sale?" She asked the Hokage.

"There's one in the forest area in the back it's got a nice backyard and everything." Tsunade pointed to the Eastern area out the window.

"Where could I find the sales person for it?"

Tsunade pointed to Koga.

Koga grinned sheepishly," That would be me."

Yumiko stared," Was the whole purpose of you messing around with me in order to test me or just to piss me off?"

Koga smiled, "Both, can I get my chakra back now?"

Yumiko pulled her sword out and did a couple of slashes in the air, Koga's rope was reduced to shreds. He jumped out and stood before Tsunade.

"You really know how to piss off women don't you." Tsunade smiled.

"I try, it's what I do," laughed Koga.

"Well you should stop it!" Tsunade glared.

Yumiko stood there, infuriated, she placed her sword back in its sheathe, "Look just let me see the house and we'll be done from there,"

"If you say so," Koga grinned.

Tsunade glanced at Koga for a moment, "For your information, Koga is an extreme pervert. He's like a spawn of Jiraya for all I know."

Yumiko blinked for a moment, "So he'll basically drill holes in my room to watch me undress?"

"Yeah…"

Yumiko stared at Koga for a moment, "do it and I'm going to make you blind."

"O-ok…" Koga stood there scared.

"Anyway why don't you go show her the house?" Tsunade offered to change the mood.

Koga took Yumi by the hand and took her out of the room. Before she could even reply to Tsunade's question.

Meanwhile in the hospital where Sakura and Sasuke were, rumors flocked about Yumiko. Fortunately for them, they knew Kakashi was living with the mysterious ninja. Sasuke sat in bed while Naruto and Kakashi came by to visit.

"So it is true?" Sakura glanced at Naruto, wondering.

"That I'm living with a hot chick, that our Sensei won't tell us that he's in love with? Yeah."

Kakashi sat there and grinned sheepishly, while reading his book.

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a moment, then glanced at Naruto.

"Dude your friggin lucky."

"Why? Have I finally made you jealous?!"

"Yes, you get to hear how Kakashi is lying to Yumiko." Naruto stood there in his tracks shocked.

"Kakashi-sensei… You lied to Yumiko?"

"Maybe…" He glanced up from his book looking at Naruto eye to eye.

"Are you really an OPs agent?" Sakura asked Kakashi under suspicion.

"Well I did save your life during that time during your chunin exam."

"I was a total weakling back then that so doesn't count."

Naruto sat there in thought, he scrunched his face up irritated that he couldn't figure it out.

"Where's Yumiko-san anyway?" Sasuke asked while Sakura filled out a form.

"She's hanging out with Koga," replied Kakashi.

"Koga? You mean the SAME Koga that tried to attack her?" Sakura questioned while her face was in utter shock.

"Yup," Kakashi turned a page.

"But he rapes women…" Sakura winced for a moment while she said those words.

Kakashi thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. Naruto stared at Kakashi and gaped at his reply.

"If that's the case, should I just summon Pakkun? If you guys are uncomfortable at this…"

Kakashi glanced at his ex-pupils.

They glanced at one another, and then Sakura pulled Naruto out of the room for a moment, while Sasuke attempted to butter up Kakashi.

"Look sensei, when you got a girl… And you like her… You are supposed to protect her…" Sasuke attempted to explain to Kakashi.

Meanwhile, Sakura started yelling at Naruto attempting to get him to convince Kakashi to go protect Yumiko.

"Look," said Sakura, "you gotta tell sensei that he's supposed to go after Yumiko and protect her!"

"I know that, but this is sensei we are talking about!" Naruto started feel really guilty for a moment, worried that Yumiko would get raped by this perverted OPs agent.

"Yeah, but he likes Yumiko. And Yumiko-san is still slightly in love with him. So we got to get her to like him more!"

Kakashi smiled for a moment, closing his book. "Look, I understand you guys think I should go after Yumiko, but try to understand, by having her calling me for help will force her to request for my help. Thereby having her fall in love with me, I have already set my point that I like her. So I'm waiting for her to start liking me. On top of that, she'll have to let me stay to protect her from Koga."

Sasuke gaped at Kakashi, "My god, that's genius!"

"Thank you," Kakashi got ready to leave.

Naruto sighed and gave up trying to argue his point with Sakura. He reluctantly agreed to play cupid between the almost couple. They came back into the room, while Kakashi stood there waiting.

"Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"To find Yumiko and await our next order for the move."

"But I thought you didn't want to go help her."

"Good point, we'll get Pakkun to follow her." He opened a window and focused his chakra to his feet. He stepped out to summon Pakkun.

"What is it Kakashi-sama?" Pakkun looked up.

"Here's what she smells like, " he handed piece of cloth to Pakkun.

Pakkun inhaled the scent, "I could see why people would like her. She smells heavenly."

"Follow her," Kakashi smiled.

Naruto focused his chakra to his feet and followed Kakashi.

"Sign us out for me?" He looked hopelessly to Sakura, who got the signal.

"Will do, Cupid, " she went out of the room to go sign the two out.

Pakkun sniffed the air for a moment and immediately ran off. Kakashi followed him with Naruto tagging along.

Meanwhile, Yumiko was dragged away to a home in the East of Kohonagare.

"Remind me again why I agreed to following you?"

"I'm the OPs agent?" Koga blinked for a moment, checking his pockets for the keys to the home.

They jumped over a couple of trees for a few minutes to stop at a home surrounded by plant life.

"Here it is," Koga smiled, inhaling the lovely fresh air.

The house was the traditional Japanese home upon the outside. Inside there was an additional door with a modern lock. Yumiko followed Koga, as he unlocked the door and showed her the home. Jade tiles in the Kitchen with a lovely table carved with Kanji. He showed her many of the bedrooms, Yumiko smiled as she saw the lovely detail to the walls. It was like her old home in Sunagakare. In the backyard, there was a large grassy field, filled with an orchard and many cherry blossom trees. Yumiko's eyes brightened as she saw the beauty of the home. There was a small hot spring beside the home and a small stream with little lily pads.

"Well what do you think?" Koga smiled, as he saw the doll's face.

"What's the catch?" Yumiko grimaced when she saw his devilish grin.

"Other than me living with you, you pay in return with cooking and rent."

Yumiko sat for a moment, thinking. Suddenly a small dog appeared beside her.

"P-Pakkun?" Koga stared at the dog worried.

"Yumiko-sama?"

"Yes?" Yumiko turned to the ninja-dog.

Kakashi suddenly appeared with Naruto, "Glad we found you," said Naruto.

Yumiko blinked for a moment, "Kakashi… I need to talk to you for a moment."

Kakashi followed Yumiko inside of the home, suddenly out of the blue Yumiko glared at him, pouting.

"I thought you were telling me the truth Kakashi-san."

Kakashi stayed silent.

"Why did you tell me you were the OPs agent?"

"To be precise, I didn't tell you…"

"Then why did you lead me to believe you were?"

"So that I could protect you from Koga…"

Yumiko stopped pouting and blinked for a moment. She went through the possibilities of dealing with Koga, while Kakashi was present.

Kakashi on the other hand, smiled while he saw the doll thinking thoroughly at his reply.

"Alright, that's fine that you are living with me… But if you plan to, I suggest you bring your belongings."

Yumiko sighed and placed her hand on the tall ninja before her. "Just please be there when I scream for you alright?" Yumiko closed her eyes and placed her forehead on his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll do my best, " Kakashi relaxed his head on hers.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san," Yumiko smiled.

They stepped out of the house and into outside.

"Koga, I accept." Yumiko smiled.

"Alrighty, when are you going to move in?" Koga looked up and down at Yumiko for a second; Kakashi noticed his pants were rising a little.

He felt a slight moment of irritation at him. He walked over to Yumiko and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Yumiko was about to remove his arm from her shoulder, her hand was raised.

"Flow with it," he whispered quietly as possible. She moved her hand to his, clasping it lightly.

"Today, I guess we'll move over." She sighed for a moment.

"Alrighty I'll start getting ready to help then," Koga began to roll his sleeves, until Kakashi stopped him.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get it taken cared of," Kakashi winked at Yumiko.

Yumiko sighed for a moment, irritated at Koga's mind, "Naruto pick a room, we'll be back in five minutes."

Koga pouted for a moment," Aw… you don't want me to help?"

"Knock it off buddy," Naruto wrapped his arms behind his neck.

"By the way Naruto, summon some doppelgangers and clean this place. Make Koga help you too." She began to do the signs for transportation jutsu.

Kakashi disappeared, while Yumiko glanced at Koga one more time. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid too, Naruto," her voice faded out as she transported away.


	9. The Real Anbu OPs Agent

AN: I think I'm beginning to hate the fact that fan fiction has many bugs… I don't know… Or maybe it's the concept of how half of the things you click get really wired. God, it's like the SAT when you take it the first time. You don't even know half of the things you're supposed to do. Anyway, I'd like some more reviews before I finally hit double digits on the next chapter.

~Thank you oh-great-beta-reader-who-I-know-from-school… aka Reon I love you lots for helping me out! And helping me out with some medical junk in this story!

**Disclaimer:** Although I have not said this in many of the earlier chapters, I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. If I did, I would be filthy rich; Sasuke would stop being a little emo pansy who runs amok trying to beat the crap out of Danzo, Naruto would stop saying "believe it", Sakura wouldn't stop being such a little hoe, and Karin wouldn't even be in the story… Did I mention that when I read the chapter when Karin was killed by Sasuke, I giggled inside? *glances* Nope, I didn't…oh well…

Enjoy the story~

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Previously… _

"_Don't worry about it, we'll get it taken cared of," Kakashi winked at Yumiko. _

_Yumiko sighed for a moment, irritated at Koga's mind, "Naruto pick a room, we'll be back in five minutes." _

_Koga pouted for a moment," Aw… you don't want me to help?" _

"_Knock it off buddy," Naruto wrapped his arms behind his neck. _

"_By the way Naruto, summon some doppelgangers and clean this place. Make Koga help you too." She began to do the signs for transportation jutsu. _

_Kakashi teleported, while Yumiko glanced at Koga one more time. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid too Naruto," her voice faded out as she transported away._

_

* * *

  
_

The two arrived at Yumiko's apartment. Yumiko unlocked the door, to find her wolves licking her on the cheeks, extremely happy.

"Why is Kakashi's scent on you Yumiko?" The small little pup, Zenmei, questioned.

"He's protecting me from the dastardly evil Koga." Yumiko glanced somewhere else, irritated for a moment that the Hokage picked him…

"Anyway, we are moving again, follow Naruto's scent, and you'll be there," she smiled, opening the window.

The three wolves obeyed her request, immediately leaving the room through the window.

"Alrighty, now we have some work to do again…" Yumiko sighed for a moment.

Suddenly a knock was on the door, "I'll get it," said Kakashi.

Iruka entered the apartment, glaring at Kakashi. He rushed to Yumiko, ready to embrace for a hug. Yumiko suddenly stopped him, "Why hello to you too Iruka-niisan." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry… Hello Yumi-chan," he glanced down in shame.

"Anyway, help us move… We got to move again…" Yumiko pouted.

"Again?"

"Again," replied Kakashi.

"Commence doppelgangers, about fifteen per each person should be enough," said Yumiko.

Suddenly five copies of Kakashi, Iruka and Yumiko appeared in the apartment.

"Alrighty, what's the plan?" Iruka asked, glancing around the room.

"Pack everything, everyone gets one room, immediately summon it to Naruto's location."

"Commence… Now," said Kakashi. Suddenly the doppelgangers disappeared, in matter of minutes. Everything was slowly disappearing and reappearing in the new home. After twenty minutes, the doppelgangers disappeared in a thin air of smoke. Yumiko sat on the ground for a moment, sighing, tired.

"Alrighty, Iruka and Kakashi, head over to the new home, and commence unpacking. I need to go tell the landlord that I'm moving out." She pouted for a moment.

Kakashi and Iruka glanced at one another for a moment and prepared the teleporting jutsu. Yumiko sighed for a moment; she did a quick glance around in case anything was forgotten. After confirming nothing was forgotten, she went to the office to speak to the landlord.

"Hello, Yumiko-san, how may I help you?"

"I would like to end my contract here," she smiled sadly.

"Of course, allow me to go find it," he smiled; he left her waiting to retrieve the contract.

After a five minutes wait, he returned to find Yumiko waiting, patiently, "Please sign here and here." He pointed to lines on the contract.

Yumiko signed them, after lightly glancing over the fine print.

"Alright, it was a pleasure doing business with you, Yumiko-san." He stood up and bowed before her.

"Thank you," she smiled, she handed him the key to the apartment. Later, she stepped out of the tenement building, and found Sakura waiting on the steps.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san!" Yumiko greeted her, immediately bowing.

"Hello, Yumiko-san, I have wanted to meet you!"

"I've was on my way to see my new home, would you care for a visit?"

"Sure," she began to get ready for a long walk until Yumiko jumped onto a roof.

"Oh if that's how you want to play it…" Sakura jumped on top of a roof and followed Yumiko to her new home. After twenty minutes or so, they were at the end of the village, and near Yumiko's new home.

"Out of curiosity, it is true that you were a Geshia?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't be considered a fully fledged one."

"Why is that?"

They walked to the front steps, glancing around for a moment.

"That's probably because I'm still a virgin." She smiled, winking.

Sakura blushed for a moment, shocked at how open she was. Kakashi and Iruka saw Yumiko at the front door. They unlocked it and returned to their chores.

"Sorry it's kinda messy," Yumiko frowned for a moment, glancing at the large amounts of furniture all around the room.

"That's fine," Sakura smiled, "Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi pointed to a room across the Kitchen, and then he glanced at Yumiko, who was pondering about the home. Iruka glanced around for a moment checking if he had forgotten anything.

"Yumi-chan," said Iruka nervously.

"Hai?" Yumiko's back was turned to a wall, deep in thought.

"Did we remember to grab the food from the refrigerator…?"

"I highly doubt we did," she replied while glancing at the couch and the walls.

"Then should we go grab it?" Koga walked into the room, butting into the conversation.

"If you want to, but there's Naruto's key you'll need to use. Koga go ahead and grab it for me. By the way, grab me some paint." She checked in her back pocket for her wallet, she pulled out a couple of bills and handed it to Koga. "Grab me some white paint, I don't like these red walls."

Koga took the money and did a slight glance at Yumiko's legs, smiling mischievously. He went out of the home and left to town.

Yumiko, on the other hand, did a frown for a moment glancing around the home.

"What's bugging you?" Iruka, who finished unpacking the Kitchen supplies, watched Yumiko's face.

"Everyone keep still, I'm going to pull out a couple of doppelgangers," she began to do the hand signs for water doppelgangers, suddenly twenty doppelgangers appeared. In matter of seconds the Yumiko army moved furniture and ran amok throughout the home rearranging things and pushing things out. Meanwhile, Sakura was in Naruto's room, helping him clean the floor.

"Naruto, how are Yumiko and Kakashi doing?"

"You'd be surprised…" Naruto winced for a moment, "Koga is a total pervert around her, and you can tell Kakashi-sensei is pissed off at him."

"Ugh, that doesn't sound too good," she replied.

Naruto sighed a breath of a relief, glad he completed the job. Suddenly the door slammed open and a Yumiko doppelganger sprung through and moved all his things into the room. It was almost impossible to see her, until she stopped suddenly, putting Naruto's boxes on the floor, and faced him.

"Naruto, unpack, and leave the boxes in the back, I got to find a room for it. Leave any scrolls related things in the study room across from you," she pointed in the room to the left of his, "When you're done, help my wolves with their unpacking. They don't have much; just help them move things out." The Yumiko doppelganger left the room to Kakashi's room, moving his boxes into his room, and moving his bed into his room. In the living room, three doppelgangers moved around arranging the sofas to the paintings. Kakashi and Iruka sat in the Kitchen staring at her speed and her fast movements.

"Holy Crap, I never knew she would be this fast," Iruka stared, wide eyed at Yumiko.

"Looks like she was holding back when we fought," Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah she does that a lot, whenever she's fighting someone she'll usually give them a handicap," Iruka laughed.

"Why?"

"She knows that if she were to go full out, in matter of seconds they would be on the ground in shreds in a blink of an eye."

"'In a blink of an eye'?"

"Yeah, it might sound like I'm exaggerating, but I'm not. When we were younger in our own little cells, she used to experiment on Boulders and Steel. In matter of seconds, they would turn into debris."

Kakashi smiled, enjoying that his little crush always was full of surprises for him.

After ten minutes, all the doppelgangers went outside and disappeared leaving the sound of splashes. Yumiko sat on the couch, exhausted but pleased with her work.

"So I'm done moving things, Kakashi I left the boxes in your room, I assumed you wanted to adjust it to how you wanted it to be. Seeing it was none of my business to go through your things," she yawned.

Koga came back into the home, with the food from the old apartment and buckets of white paint. He walked over to Yumiko and handed her the change and the buckets of paint, then he walked over to the refrigerator and started putting things into the fridge.

Yumiko relaxed for a moment, looking around the living room, she made a gesture to Koga to come over. Kakashi and Iruka tensed for a moment.

"Hey wanna do me another favor?"

"If it involves seeing you naked then yes," Koga replied immediately.

Kakashi shook his head in disappointment, while Iruka gaped at Koga, stunned by his reply. Yumiko smiled, for a moment, and then out of the blue Yumiko kicked Koga in the special place for men. Iruka gaped at Yumiko, again. Koga caught her foot before he was hit. He then pulled Yumiko off the chair by the foot and she was upside down. Kakashi stared at Yumiko's legs, then Iruka was about to jump up to help Yumiko when suddenly Kakashi stopped him.

"You know better than that don't you?" Koga said to the dangling Yumiko.

"More or less, it's your fault for making that perverted comment," she replied.

Naruto and Sakura entered the room.

"Yumiko-san I'm fini –" Naruto stared at Yumiko.

"Karasu-san!!!!!" Sakura was running over to ready punch Koga in the face. When suddenly Yumiko kicked Koga in the jaw, unfortunately he moved backwards a little, but kept his grip on Yumiko's foot. Sakura stopped in her tracked staring at the dangling Yumiko.

"I wonder if you're ticklish…"

Yumiko stared at Koga, then started getting scared, "Kakashi… help me…" She said in a childish whiny tone.

Koga took her sock off and starting tickling her. Yumiko started laughing like a little child. It sounded innocent and adorable. Kakashi immediately replied to Yumiko's plea and tried to help Yumiko, who was laughing crazy.

"Iruka.. hahaha!!!.. help me!!! Haha!!! Bwahahaha!!!" Yumiko kept laughing while Koga continued to tickle her foot. "Koga.. haha… hahah!!! S-stop... hahahahaha!!! It! Hahaha!!!"

Kakashi got her by the arm and started to flip her over, making her appear as if she was standing. Koga still tickled her, while she squirmed and laughed crazy in Kakashi's arms. Iruka attempted to get Yumiko free of Koga, by plying his fingers off her foot.

Yumiko suddenly kicked Koga in his special place with her free foot and he fell back stumbling on the ground. Unfortunately Yumiko also stunned back the opposite direction, while Kakashi was behind her. Kakashi caught her and brought her up to standing position. Meanwhile, on the corner of his eye that was facing Sakura and Naruto, he winked. They in turn grinned at his expression. Yumiko wiped a tear from her eye from the excessive laughing she did. Meanwhile, Iruka looked at Koga and began to feel his anger boil within his knuckles. Yumiko yawned for a moment, leaning on Kakashi's shoulder closing her eyes, her face was flushed, and she was completely exhausted.

"Just stand still like this, I'm exhausted doing this housework," she said quietly.

Kakashi chuckled and stood still, Iruka stood there in sheer envy, making every attempt possible to conceal his anger. Yumiko, observant as she was, immediately recognized it. She moved her head away from Kakashi's shoulder and stretched like a cat after a long siesta.

"Sakura-chan, may I interest you in some snacks? You could bring some over to Sasuke-kun later if you'd like," she smiled warmly.

"I want some…" Koga stood over her like a little boy eyeing someone for his desire to be fulfilled.

Naruto stood behind Yumiko, "Dude, I don't even trust you by her," he glared for a moment.

Koga pouted like a little boy that couldn't get his dessert, Iruka's anger calmed down for a moment.

Yumiko headed over to the refrigerator and grabbed the cakes she made earlier in the week. She started setting them up on the counter, and then she went off to grab some meat for her wolves.

Koga started eying the cakes, unable to decide which to pick. Naruto grabbed whatever cake was available. The wolves came into the Kitchen and immediately grabbed the meat Yumiko gave them. They took the meat to their room.

"Make sure you put it in the trash can when you're done. I left it in the corner of your room." Yumiko said while she handed their meat.

Iruka grabbed a cake himself, slowly his anger faded away, although jealousy still seethed inside.

Sakura got a cake and immediately began to have profound respect for Yumiko. "This is delicious!"

"Thank you," Yumiko smiled, as she went to sit down on the couch.

Everyone started to eat the cakes but Kakashi and Yumiko, who sat on the couch. Yumiko leaned on Kakashi, relaxing.

"Tomorrow are you going to be off to teach the medical Ninja?"

"Probably, I got to head over to the Hyuuga home too. I have to substitute for my friend who was supposed to inspect Hinata."

"What's wrong with her?" Iruka asked, while munching on some cake.

"You didn't know?" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"She's dating Gaara of Sunagakore," Kakashi replied to Iruka's statement.

"Woah! I never knew she would date him!"

"Yes well, I have to inspect on Hinata it appears she sustained some injuries learning from Neji," Yumiko stretched her arms for a moment.

"She dumped Naruto for Gaara, what fun." Yumiko smiled in a devilish charming way.

"God, Neji never really learned well how to deal with women did he, Sakura?" Naruto said, while munching on a bite of cake.

Suddenly a knock as at the door, Yumiko jumped up and did a leap over a lamp and arrived at the door, opening it.

"Hello how may I help y-"

"Hello Karasu-san, how nice to see you again," Gaara smiled at Yumiko.

"Greetings Kazakage," Yumiko smiled, "please come in." She motioned over to the side, and watched Gaara enter the room. Following him was Tamari and Kankaro.

"Hey niisan what's up!" Kankaro greeted with a small salute.

"Nothing special really, there's some cake over there if you want any," she pointed over to the countertop.

Tamari came into the room with not only one fan, but two, she handed Yumiko one of her fans. "Here, you said you liked these alot, so I got you a custom made one."

Naruto jumped into the room and greeted everyone, "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"Thought we drop in for a visit…"

Yumiko opened the fan for a moment, "It's beautiful! I love it Tamari-chan!" She took the fan and brought it into her room and hanged it. She later returned sitting next to Kakashi.

"Ya'know one of these days I would love to know what is it like to be engaged to Shikamaru," said Sakura.

"Well… he is one irritating lazy bum…"

Yumiko smiled, while Kakashi sat there with his arm around her shoulder, with his latest edition of Makeout Paradise.

"You should really reconsider about reading something else than that, buddy." Yumiko said quietly for no one else to hear but him.

"I would, but I enjoy this series." Kakashi smiled lightly.

She sighed and leaned back for a moment, they had lived with each other for about two weeks, and yet, why did she love him?

Gaara looked at Yumiko for a moment, and glanced at the cakes.

"I see that your skills haven't changed."

"More or less, Gaara-sama," she smiled.

"Where are the wolves?"

"Currently feeding," she glanced at the doorway near her room.

"When will you be seeing Hinata?"

"Later tomorrow, Gaara-sama," she smiled at his worry. She remembered sending him a message of Hinata's recent accident.

"If you'd like we could go later today to make sure."

Gaara stayed silent and looked down for a moment. Everyone was off eating away socializing but the three quiet Shinobi.

She smiled at his silent reply, "Kakashi, could I make sure that you handle things from here?"

"If you'd like," he replied quietly as possible, "Kimi-hime."

She paused for a moment wide-eyed. She lightly brushed her hands on his, purposely trying to create a light electric shock on his hand so that he would get the message.

He smiled as he felt the light shock from her hand. "I get the message, Yumi."

She touched his hand, in reply of his answer. "Let's go Gaara."


End file.
